Salade niçoise plutôt grecque
by Beuah
Summary: Recueil de pseudo-drabbles et d'OS divers sur Saint Seiya et tous ces chevaliers chtarbés. Tous les genres sont mélangés, comme dans une grosse salade. 19 textes déjà disponibles, bonne lecture !
1. Badam tss (1)

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir !**

**Je vous présente aujourd'hui un recueil de pseudo-drabbles (en général ils font bien plus que 100 mots mais restent courts) et d'OS Saint Seiya, qui s'enrichira au fur et à mesure de mon inspiration. Comme j'arrive pas à lâcher ce fandom, les petits textes s'accumulent, alors au bout d'un moment faut exorciser les démons et poster tout ça !**

**Il y aura de l'humour, des textes plus sérieux glissés ça et là, du grand n'importe quoi bien sûr (c'est très fréquent chez moi), des références à tout et son contraire… Avec moi, les Chevaliers d'Athéna (et les autres) prennent cher ! **

**Je tiens avant toute chose à préciser que comme ces textes sont pour la plupart du pur délire, je ne tiens pas vraiment compte de la logique du scénario : la plupart de mes textes proposent des personnages ressuscités après l'arc Hadès qui vivent dans une période qui nous est contemporaine. Il y a aussi des textes sur les spin-offs, comme L_ost Canvas,_ et peut être **_Next Dimension _et **_Omega_. Le contexte de l'OS sera bien sûr systématiquement signalé au début, ainsi que les pairings s'il y en a et les mises en garde si besoin est. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce, je lance le premier délire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Titre :<strong> _Badam tss (1)_

**Genre :** Humour (de merde)

**Contexte :** Post-Hadès

**Personnages :** Aiolia, Aiolos, Saga

**Pairing :** Aucun

* * *

><p><em>- Hé, vous savez ce que prend le seigneur Shion au petit-déjeuner ?<em>

Les deux aînés se regardèrent, perplexes, puis dévisagèrent à nouveau le chevalier du Lion face à eux, une étincelle dans les yeux pour seul témoin de son allégresse - tout de même douteuse, pensèrent les deux auditeurs.

_- Non ? Vous donnez votre langue au chat ? Ben il mange des Miel POPS ! Hahaha, elle est bien bonne celle-là ~!_

Aiolia cueillit une larme qui avait jailli du coin de son œil avec son index, tandis que son frère ainé l'observa avec dans le regard un mélange de considération et de compassion. Compassion qui le poussa d'ailleurs à se tourner encore une fois vers Saga.

_- Et t'as supporté ça pendant treize ans ?_

Le Gémeaux poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, presque inaudible tant le rire du Lion était clair.

_- Treize longues et pénibles révolutions terrestres._

Aiolos, en guise de réponse, se contenta de donner quelques tapes à l'épaule de son ancien frère d'armes (et accessoirement meurtrier).

_- Respect, respect._


	2. Le Retour du Poète aux Petites Poires

**Titre :**_ Le Retour du Poète aux Petites Poires_

**Genre :** Suite de texte, humour (perché)

**Contexte :** Post-Hadès

**Personnages :** Tous les Gold Saints (présents et mentionnés) sauf Dohko + Shion (mentionné) et Kanon

**Pairing :** Suggestion de Milo/Camus – et encore…

**Remarque spéciale :** Ceci est la suite d'un OS que j'ai posté individuellement il n'y a pas très longtemps, intitulé le _Poète aux Petites Poires_. Comme je m'ennuyais, j'ai improvisé cette petite suite histoire de boucler la boucle. Pas trop besoin d'avoir lu la préquelle, tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que la veille au soir, il y a eu une soirée bien bordélique comme il faut chez DeathMask et que quasiment tout le monde était bourré. Voilà.

* * *

><p>Si il y avait bien une chose que Camus aimait encore moins que les fêtes, c'était ce qui suivait ces dernières. Les after, comme le disent ses collègues aux armures dorées. Où était donc l'utilité de remettre une couche de trop gras trop sucré trop salé (et vraiment trop alcoolisé) sur des individus dont l'état se rapprochait plus du mort que du vif ? Cette seule pensée provoqua chez le Verseau un énième soupir d'exaspération, soupir qui sortit Milo de sa somnolence.<p>

_- Keska encore, C'muuus ?_

Un soupir encore plus long et plus lourd, proche du râle, se fit entendre. Puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que Milo faisait sur le canapé, avec - non pardon SUR lui ? Que s'était-il passé entre le moment où le maître de l'eau et des glaces s'était assoupi, en plein milieu de la nuit, et le moment où il a ouvert les yeux et constaté, en plus du capharnaüm dans le salon, la présence d'une boucle indigo sous son nez ? Et puis, cette douleur qui lui transperçait le crâne... Cette odeur nauséabonde qui avait réussi à investir jusqu'à sa propre haleine, d'ordinaire fraîche et mentholée... Camus était pourtant persuadé de n'avoir rien fait pour mettre sa légendaire rationalité à l'épreuve - il était donc sobre en s'endormant, et sobre il était lorsque pour répondre à l'étrange babillage de Milo il balaya l'air du revers de sa main.

_- Rien, rien, rendors-toi._

Le Verseau fit le tour du propriétaire avec ses yeux. La quatrième maison du Zodiaque était sans dessus-dessous. Il nota la présence d'un Bélier endormi sous le buffet, la tête dans le plat à guimauves, et également celle des frères Lion et Sagittaire, qui s'amusaient sans faire de bruit à dessiner des moustaches qui feraient pâlir Salvador Dalí de jalousie sur le visage d'un Cancer pas réveillé de sitôt. Mais où étaient donc passés les autres, et que diable faisait le Scorpion accroché à sa taille ?

Perdu dans les réflexions qui le tenaient éveillé depuis au moins une heure, Camus ne remarqua pas le regard pers posé sur lui. Et quand la voix de Milo s'éleva, bien plus distincte qu'à son premier essai, il ne pût s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement.

_- Nan sérieux y'a quoi ?_

Camus soutint le regard du Scorpion avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux sombres.

_- Il y avait quoi dans les fichues lasagnes de Masque de Mort ?_

Milo, hébété, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_- Pourquoi tu me poses encore la question ? Il doit y avoir ce qu'il y a dans n'importe quelles lasagnes ! De la pâte, du bœuf haché, de la sauce tomate, des..._

_- ... Oui bon ça va Milo, je ne t'ai pas demandé la recette ! Je me demande s'il n'a pas mis quelque ingrédient destiné à nous mettre dans des états... Seconds, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Un silence fut la seule réponse aux dires du Verseau - ah non, on me dit dans mon oreillette que Milo a répondu après un long moment de bug !

_- Hiiiiiiiin, je vois où tu veux en venir !_

_- Plaît-il ?_

Le grec adressa un clin d'œil douteux à son comparse.

_- Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé hier, n'est-ce pas ~ ?_

_- Comment tu..._

_- ... Laisse-moi te raconter._

Milo s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé déplié, et il repoussa au passage le cadavre d'une bouteille qui en tombant fit aïe - Aphrodite était apparemment aussi doué pour le doublage que pour le camouflage, avant de commencer son récit.

_- Alors voilà. Je te disais donc que je voyais dans les étoiles trois petites poires entre un grizzli et deux élans qui se font un câlin, et que ces poires étaient en fait la signification même de notre destinée de Chevaliers, et plus largement de notre destinée en tant qu'êtres humains, car tel le griz..._

_- ... Pas la peine de remonter aussi loin, viens-en au fait !_

_- Oui oui bon ! Comme tu le sais tu m'as demandé pour les lasagnes, je t'ai répondu comme tout à l'heure puis on est retournés à l'intérieur. Là tu m'as dit que tu rentrerais bien dans ton temple, mais grâce à mon incroyable talent de persuasion j'ai réussi à te faire rester._

_- Et quel talent... J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas t'écouter._

Une chevelure cyan se souleva soudain et retomba au-dessus du canapé, laissant apparaître le visage d'un Aphrodite radieux même avec une gueule de bois - certes moins grande que celle qu'aurait le propriétaire (désormais moustachu) de ce temple au réveil.

_- Je suis arrivé en courant pour me planquer derrière vous et ainsi déjouer les desseins plus que douteux des Gémeaux en état d'ébriété,_ continua le suédois sans se demander si cette intrusion dans la conversation n'était pas quelque peu discourtoise. _Sauf que dans ma course j'ai oublié où était ma pédale de frein, et, plutôt que de finir dans le décor, j'ai fini sur deux corps. Milo s'est rattrapé à temps, par contre toi tu t'es pris le coin du buffet sur la tête et tu es tombé dans les pommes._

- _Ben nan ! Dans les guimauves ! _intervint Aiolia en s'approchant du canapé avec prudence (manquerait plus qu'il se coupe le pied avec le tesson d'une bouteille !). _Tu as fait tomber les guimauves de Mū, qui t'a collé une baffe par réflexe. Du coup tu as perdu connaissance._

Aiolos ajouta:

_- En ramassant les guimauves sans même se soucier de ton état, le Grand Pope Shion s'est aperçu que Petit Maïs..._

_- POP-PY ! _rectifia un Lion rugissant.

_- ... Bref, qu'un pop-corn s'est collé dans tes cheveux. Donc il a essayé de l'enlever, sauf que comme il était caramélisé, la chose n'était pas aisée - oh tiens ça rime. Alors il s'est dit que ce n'était pas bien grave et il est retourné à sa cueillette de marshmallows, toujours sans se soucier de ton état.  
><em>

Milo, un peu agacé que son récit fusse pris d'assaut par ses camarades, reprit, lui non plus sans se soucier du Camus qui tentait bon gré mal gré de gober cette histoire aussi surréaliste que les peintures de celui dont DeathMask était désormais le sosie.

_- Sauf qu'après Saga a pété un câble, et il a voulu enlever ce pop-corn sous prétexte que le monde devait être parfait et que ce grain de maïs pouvait faire germer le mal en toi parce que "maïs" ça ressemblait à "mal", bref tu sais ce que c'est un Saga bourré c'est pire qu'un Saga Grand Pope. Il a réussi, sauf qu'en te tirant les cheveux il t'a réveillé. Et après Aiolia t'en a collé une parce que t'as abimé le pop-corn et que ça a stoppé son jeu avec Aiolos, du coup tu t'es encore retrouvé K.O.._

_- Ça, t'étais pas obligé de le dire,_ murmura discrètement le dernier bourreau du Verseau - du moins dans cette partie du récit.

Milo ignora Aiolia et reprit.

_- Après, Kanon a suggéré qu'on te mette de la glace sur la tête pour éviter trop de dommages sur ton crâne. Sauf que DeathMask avait mis tout ce qu'il lui restait de glaçons dans la sangria de Shura. Alors comme Kanon était bourré et comme tu le sais un Kanon bourré c'est pire qu'un Kanon qui prie la mauvaise divinité... Ben..._

_- Je lui ai versé la sangria sur la tête,_ continua simplement le Gémeaux d'une guerre sainte après être apparu au seuil de la pièce, visiblement habitué des lendemains de soirées arrosées et apte à mobiliser tous ses souvenirs - même les plus fous.

Petit silence, petit _"ben quoi ?"_ puis Aiolos reprit.

_- On a fait en sorte que les glaçons tiennent bien sur ta tête et Athéna merci, tu es sorti de ton cirage. Sauf que..._

_- ... Encore un sauf que ?! _s'étouffa le Chevalier du Verseau juste avant que Milo ne pusse reprendre la parole.

_- Sauf qu'après... Ben..._

Un autre _"ben quoi ?",_ cette fois by Camus, brisa le petit silence qui s'installa pendant que le Scorpion, embarrassé, cherchait ses mots.

_- Hé bien..._ tenta l'homme aux ongles venimeux. _Tu te rappelles donc de mon récit sous les étoiles ? Le destin des humains entre la rudesse de l'ours et la tendresse du câlin ?_

Peu rassuré, le français opina de la tête en déglutissant discrètement, puis il finit par perdre patience.

_- Je vous en prie... Cessez de tourner autour de l'amphore et venez-en au fait ! AU-FAIT !_

DeathMask, les yeux grands ouverts et toujours aussi moustachu (mais chut faut pas lui dire), se décida à prendre part à la conversation. Après tout, cette dernière l'avait sortie de son sommeil, alors plutôt que de balancer des insultes, autant balancer la conclusion, non ?

Il expliqua donc, trop mal réveillé pour se rendre compte que tout le monde pouffait de rire en l'écoutant - ou plutôt en le regardant parler et agiter ses petites moustaches.

_- Milo s'est dit, parce qu'il était un peu bourré et que toi aussi du coup, que z'étiez avec Aphrodite ces trois p'tites poires machin truc là, p'is que tous ceux qui t'ont mis à mal étaient une sorte de grizzli (c'est quoi ça même un grise-lit ?), et qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape des... Des élans j'crois, bref un peu d'tendresse dans c'monde de brutes. Du coup l'père Milo il t'a trainé sur le canap' ici présent et il s'est accroché à toi pire que l'pop-corn jadis sur ta tête ici présente._

_- Le tout sans effets pyrotechniques mais avec des ch'tiotes n'étoiles qui brillent,_ marmonna Mū dans son sommeil et à travers son saladier - allez savoir s'il parlait aux autres ou si cela faisait partie de son rêve.

Un long, très long, trop long calme suivit la fin du récit. Milo, prudent, se détacha de Camus et recula lentement. Kanon entraîna Aphrodite hors de la pièce, et les amateurs de pop-corn firent de même. Seuls restaient Camus, le Dalí en herbe et Mū - si on pouvait vraiment le mettre dans la catégorie des "présents".

_- ... C'est la dernière fois que je viens à une de tes soirées, Masque de Mort._

_- Rhô, tu dis ça à chaque fois... Au fait. Puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir, dans mes lasagnes y'a..._

**FIN**


	3. Serment

**Titre : **_Serment_**  
>Genre: <strong>Spirituel (enfin un texte sérieux !)**  
>Contexte : <strong>Pré-Poséïdon /pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire **  
>Personnage : <strong>Kanon**  
>Pairing : <strong>Bah du coup y'en a pas, il est pas Saga pour pouvoir se mettre en pairing tout seul… Enfin bref.

* * *

><p>L'écume va et vient au gré du vent, au gré de la mer, au gré de tout, de rien, et l'air iodé vient emplir les narines du seul homme qui se tient là, face à la mer indomptable, semblable à sa chevelure qui elle aussi danse avec le <em>meltemi<em> - pavillon de la liberté hissé haut, voilà un artiste maudit qui contemple l'œuvre de la nature comme si elle était la sienne.

Assis sur un rocher, les pieds caressés par les eaux salées, il observe le spectacle de la mer, tantôt calme, tantôt agitée. Tantôt bleue, tantôt grise - dieux, cela lui rappelle quelqu'un. Le ciel morne se reflète dans ses yeux pers, et l'ensemble reflète parfaitement son humeur.

En baissant le regard vers les flux et reflux de la Mer Egée, en observant les grains de sable inondés qui glissent et le va-et-vient de l'écume blanche, il comprend.

Il comprend que ce n'est pas la mer qui mène les hommes à la dérive, à la noyade, au désespoir, mais bien la terre. L'eau, au contraire, guide le nageur égaré vers le rivage et accueille les larmes des âmes en peine - comme la sienne. Le perfide sable, lui, tire les hommes vers les profondeurs du grand bleu et les fait disparaître. La terre est vaseuse, boueuse ou dure. Elle étouffe, ensevelit, écorche, tue puis enterre dans tous les cas. La vie sur terre est malheur - malheur et perdition, folie et lente agonie.

Le grec n'a aucunement peur de la vie terrestre, toutefois il rêverait de vivre dans l'océan - d'être l'océan. Sans contraintes, insoumis, aux humeurs paradoxales qui s'associent pourtant dans une harmonie parfaite. Oui, il aimerait n'être qu'eau et écume, et oublier ce corps qui sans cesse lui donne le reflet d'un autre.

Et c'est en levant le menton vers le roc grossièrement taillé en face de lui, en retrouvant dans son champ de vision les barreaux de son ancienne prison, que Kanon se jure de faire payer à la terre et à sa protectrice les milles tourments qu'ils lui ont fait subir.


	4. Badam tss (2)

**Titre :** _Badam tss (2)_

**Genre :** Humour (toujours aussi merdique)

**Contexte :** _Lost Canvas_ – juste avant la Guerre Sainte

**Personnages :** Minos, Éaque

**Pairing :** Aucun

* * *

><p>Deux visages graves s'observent dans la semi-obscurité, une chope de bière à la main. La tension est palpable dans cette petite taverne de Rodorio, et pour cause.<br>D'une, le Grand Pope Sage a appelé à la prudence en vue d'une guerre sainte, et de deux, ces étrangers au comptoir sont sacrément effrayants ! La serveuse en a les genoux qui tremblent.

Les deux clients, eux, ne sont inquiets pour rien au monde. Normal, ils sont des Spectres - en tenue civile certes mais des Spectres quand même et pas n'importe lesquels en plus. Ils discutent, en attendant le retour de ceux qu'ils ont envoyé en mission d'infiltration au Sanctuaire - mais attention hein, il ne faut rien casser, pas encore, qu'ils leur ont bien dit.

_- Éaque, raconte-moi une blague._

La voix de Minos, aussi profonde que le Yomotsu Hirasaka, surprend le tavernier qui manque de faire tomber son chiffon. Le silence était parfait, et il revient très vite après les mots de cet étrange voyageur aux cheveux argentés. Mais il est de nouveau rompu par une autre voix grave.

_- Tu sais ce que ça donne quand notre frère se noie ?_

_- Non._

_- Un Rhada-menthe à l'eau._

Les civils ne comprennent pas. Ne comprennent rien. C'est censé être une blague ça ? Même celui qui l'a demandée ne réagit pas !

Minos, pourtant, finit par hocher la tête.

_- Excellente, cette boutade. Je la raconterai aux habitants de ce village quand ils seront à l'agonie. Et s'ils ne trouvent pas ça drôle je les tue. J'ai bien le temps pour jouer à ça de toute façon._


	5. Ton aventurier

**Titre : **_Ton aventurier_

**Genre : **Romance

**Contexte : **Post- Hadès tout juste

**Personnages : **Aiolos (POV), Saga

**Pairing : **Aiolos x Saga

**Remarque spéciale : **Écrit juste après avoir écouté « L'Aventurier » d'Indochine – mais c'est pas une songfic pour autant.

* * *

><p>Mon regard vert sombre s'ouvre de nouveau , et sais-tu la première chose que je cherche ? Non, je ne cherche pas la vérité, je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé durant ces treize ans d'absence – le passé est le passé. Je ne cherche pas non plus à savoir ce qu'il est advenu des autres Chevaliers, car je sais qu'ils ont accompli leur mission et été fidèles à leur destinée. Je ne cherche pas ton pardon non plus. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de tout cela.<p>

Je cherche simplement une paire d'yeux bleus comme la mer qui embrasse le Sanctuaire. Mais lorsque je te regarde, je ne vois que des paupières closes, qui refusent de voir la réalité en face, qui en ont assez de constater que la douleur est omniprésente. Je cherche un sourire, impeccable et plus rayonnant encore que l'astre qui nous éclaire et nous réchauffe. Mais lorsque je te souris, tu détournes la tête et la baisses honteusement, comme écrasé sous le poids d'une culpabilité que tu aurais dû oublier.

Alors je saisis ton menton entre mes doigts et t'oblige à me regarder. Je veux calmer l'océan tourmenté de ton âme avant qu'il ne déborde et fasse jaillir des larmes – te voir pleurer me brûle le cœur et le réduit en cendres sur lesquelles aucun phénix ne peut naître. Si tu te sens coupable, dis-le. Si tu es triste, dis-le. Si tu es content de me voir, embrasse-moi. Mais je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

Tes lèvres tremblantes sifflent un nom que je n'ai aucune peine à reconnaître – puisqu'il s'agit du mien. Pâle comme la mort, tu m'observes avec un mélange d'effroi et de considération. Je te laisse faire, en souriant. Je suis bien trop heureux de te retrouver pour penser à la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Et d'ailleurs, la dernière fois nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai vu. Tu as beau dire que toi tu m'as vu sans n'avoir rien pu faire, j'insiste : nous ne nous sommes pas vus ce soir-là. J'ai été assassiné par un imposteur maléfique. Pas par toi.

J'ai toujours su qu'au fond de toi sommeillait un étrange cosmos. J'ai toujours su pour ton frère. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, tu sais. Et aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tourner cela à mon avantage. Notre avantage.

Laisse-moi te retrouver, Saga. Saga mon ami, Saga mon frère, Saga l'homme qui a toujours été à mes côtés, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, dans le rire comme dans les larmes. Laisse-moi redevenir ton aventurier, celui qui pourrait traverser des galaxies pour retrouver ton regard doux. Laisse-moi t'embarquer dans l'aventure dont j'ai toujours rêvé pour toi – elle est sans danger, ne t'en fais pas.

J'approche lentement ton visage du mien. Laisse-moi effacer ta peine avec la gomme de mes lèvres. Laisse-moi réécrire ton destin avec l'encre de mes larmes. Laisse-moi t'embrasser pour ne retrouver que toi.

Toi, le trésor au bout de ma quête.

Toi, ma plus belle aventure.


	6. Super Gemini Bros

**Titre :** _Super Gemini Bros._

**Genre :** Humour, cross-over

**Contexte :** Post-Hadès

**Personnages :** Saga, Kanon

**Pairings :** Aucun (sauf si vous comptez le Mario x Peach :D)

* * *

><p>L'après-midi est pour une fois tranquille au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, qui a mis ses chevaliers au repos passée la dernière guerre sainte – en même temps si elle l'avait pas fait ils auraient fait grève. C'est donc en pyjama et non en armures d'or que sont les Chevaliers des Gémeaux, affalés sur leur canapé, les yeux rivés sur… Une Nintendo 3DS.<p>

Kanon, fermement décidé à resserrer des liens avec son frère aîné, lui a proposé de l'initier à une de ses passions : les jeux vidéos. En effet, personne ne le sait vraiment, mais si il y a bien un geek dans le Sanctuaire, c'est l'ex-Dragon des Mers et personne d'autre. Je vous raconte pas comment il maravait la gueule à Julian Solo dans des jeux comme _la Petite Sirène_ sur Megadrive ou encore _Mario et Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques_ sur Wii – en même temps entre hérissons bleus le contact passe vite ! Enfin bref, je m'égare. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux _Mario Bros._ pour le baptême du joystick de Saga ? En se disant qu'un classique comme celui-là devrait forcément plaire à son psychotique de frère, l'ancien Marina lui tend la console.

- Tiens. Donc t'as compris ?

_- Ouais ouais. M'enfin… Jouer le rôle d'un plombier italien qui mange des champignons multicolores… Tu es sûr que la personne qui a créé ce jeu n'est pas possédée par le Mal, hein ? Tu sais, quand j'étais Pope, moi aussi je…_

- … J'veux pas le savoir ! Allez, joue !

Le ton autoritaire de Kanon contraint Saga à obtempérer et à poser les yeux sur l'écran de la console. Au début, c'est désagréable : le décor fait mal aux yeux, la musique est agaçante, et pourquoi diable Mario lève-t-il le bras en sautant alors qu'il n'a rien d'un héros de _comic_ ? Et puis c'est quoi ça, de mourir dès qu'on se fait toucher par un misérable champignon ou parce qu'on est tombé dans un trou ? Combien de fois Saga est-il tombé dans un fossé, lui ? Il ne les compte même plus, les fois. Ce n'est vraiment pas un jeu digne d'un Chevalier d'Or – d'un Bronze comme Shun pourquoi pas, mais pas d'un fier serviteur d'Athéna comme lui.

Puis les minutes ont filé avant de devenir des heures, et l'ancien Grand Pope a fini par prendre goût au jeu. Il s'est même surpris à encourager Mario pour qu'il arrive au bout de son périple en un seul morceau. Le voilà concentré comme lors de ses entraînements les plus intenses et tout émoustillé devant les deux petits écrans qui occupent la totalité de son champ de vision et de ses pensées.

- Alors frangin, tu t'en sors ?

Saga se retient de grogner quand son frère l'appelle et il relève la tête. Quand Kanon aperçoit le sourire de son aîné, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire _« mission accomplie_ _»_.

_- Ouais, ouais ! Plutôt sympathique ce jeu, je suis à fond dedans là ! J'y suis presque, à la princesse !_

- Wahou, déjà ?

_- Ouaaaais, je vais la tuer et gagner mwahaha !_

Petit silence.

- Heu… Saga ?

_- M'oui ~ ?_

- T'es au courant qu'il faut sauver la princesse Peach et non la tuer ?

_- …_

On entend le jingle sonnant la défaite du pauvre Mario. Puis plus rien. Saga pose la DS et serre lentement les poings. Il fulmine de rage. Puis explose soudain, les yeux exorbités et presque rouges – manquerait plus que ses cheveux deviennent gris, tiens.

_- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Il s'est cogné à une brique, il a trébuché sur un caillou ? Quelle chochotte cet italien de mes deux ! Gros naze ! Même pas foutu d'aller tuer une princesse ! Puis c'est quoi ce jeu tout pourri où tu peux pas tuer la princesse, hein ? Si je peux pas la tuer en vrai, cette putain de princesse, laissez-moi AU MOINS la tuer dans un jeu vidéo ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me laisse même pas décompresser correctement ?! Ah, elle est belle, la société d'Athéna ! Piou piou les petits oiseaux, pilou pilou, on ignore les gens qui souffrent au nom de la justice ! MAIS ELLE EST OÙ LA JUSTICE DANS CE-Oh puis ça me fait chier tiens prends-moi cette merde Kanon et merde c'est à chier les jeux vidéos __**C'EST À CHIER !**__ Kanon, tu me déçois. Je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goûts. Tu es le pire frère qu'il est possible d'avoir. Je te déteste._

Et c'est ainsi que Saga quitte le salon, laissant son cadet penaud avec la console japonaise dans les mains.

- Et _la Petite Sirène_, tu veux pas es…

**_- … VA CHIER !_**

Silence, puis soupir de la part du geek.

- ... Bon bah pas mission accomplie.


	7. Passion secrète

**Titre:** _Passion secrète_  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humour, friendship  
><strong>Contexte:<strong> Enfance des Gold Saints  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Camus, Milo  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Aucun

* * *

><p>Camus avait fini par accepter la proposition du jeune Milo, et ce pas vraiment de son propre gré. C'était surtout parce que le grec avait un talent de persuasion bien à lui: le harcèlement, mélange de filature, de braillements en tout genre et d'occupation de l'espace vital - pourtant si cher au petit français.<p>

En somme, le futur Verseau avait été contrait d'accepter l'énième invitation de Milo à visiter la Maison du Scorpion.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir le blond courir vers lui à peine arrivé en haut des marches du temple, et il se contenta de soupirer - une salutation bien à lui, réservée à l'arachnide récalcitrant.

_- Ouiiii, Camus tu es venuuu ! Oh oh tu as vu ? Ça rime ! Camus, venu, vu aussi... Enfin pas tout à fait mais..._  
>- ... Ça va, j'ai compris. Hé bien, quel accueil...<br>_- ... Je suis tellement content ! Je t'ai attendu toute la matinée !_  
>- Je n'en doute pas. Bon, tu me fais visiter ?<br>_- Avec plaisir !_

Le futur Scorpion arbora un rictus des plus satisfaits.

Le sourire de Milo était quelque chose que Camus avait du mal à saisir: comment faisait-il pour sourire en permanence ? En plus d'être un imbécile, il était un imbécile heureux. Nous voilà bien, pensa-t-il.

Milo entraîna son ami à l'intérieur d'un pas léger. Il lui montra l'entrée et son super carrelage toujours tout propre parce que son maître ne rigolait pas quand il fallait passer la serpillère, le super canapé du salon tout neuf et tout moelleux qu'il aimait squatter quand son maître était absent - comme cette matinée-là, le super plafond du Temple d'une hauteur stupéfiante...

Mais Camus ne prêtait guère attention à la visite guidée de son frère d'armes. Autre chose avait capté son regard. Il désigna une pile de gros livres sous la table basse, l'air très étonné.

- C'est à toi, ça ... ?

Milo hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation.

_- Ouaip !_  
>- Et... Tu lis beaucoup ?<br>_- Oh que oui ! J'ai toute une collection !_

Camus arbora une moue stupéfaite. Se pouvait-il que son camarade fût en fait un grand amateur de littérature comme lui ? Avait-il plus de choses en commun avec lui que ce qu'il laissait croire ?

C'est avec un timide rictus que Camus montra la pile de livres, demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait les regarder. Milo répondit de nouveau en opinant.

_- Bien sûr, vas-y ! Je savais que ça te plairait !_

Camus saisit donc, avec la plus grande précaution, un des ouvrages de son ami. Il souffla doucement dessus pour l'épousseter, et tenta de réguler l'impatience qui le gagnait. Une fois calmé, il posa les yeux sur le livre.

Et fit une moue dépitée.

_- ... Ah, tu l'as déjà lu ? Zut, moi qui pensais à te le prêter un jour..._

Milo se gratta la tête, gêné. Ce n'était pas cela, le problème. Camus ne l'avait même pas lu, ce bouquin. Et pour cause.

_Le Club des Cinq en péril,_ pour le futur Chevalier du Verseau, n'était pas vraiment de la littérature.


	8. À ménage à trois, cuisine à trois

**Titre:** _À ménage à trois, cuisine à trois_ - oui j'aime bien la bouffe  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humour, _Do It Yourself_  
><strong>Contexte:<strong> Post-Hadès (ou même post-Bataille du Sanctuaire, tout simplement, mais je doute qu'ils aient le temps pour ça avant les rebondissements suivants...)  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Shun, Ikki, Hyōga (enfin des Bronzes !)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Shun x Hyōga pas très apparent

* * *

><p><em>- SALOPERIE DE FERRAILLE DE MES DEUX, TU VAS MARCHER OUI ?<em>

Un Phénix sur les nerfs abat ses poings sur un micro-ondes déjà tout cabossé, sous le regard peu convaincu de Shun.

_- Tu sais nii-san, je ne pense pas que frapper le micro-ondes soit une très bonne idée... Ça risquerait même de..._  
><em>- J'm'en fous ! Saloperie !<em> - il donne un coup supplémentaire - _Ah, il est beau mon retour ! À peine j'reviens de Death Queen, et voilà qu'tout m'lâche ! Si j'aurais su, j'aurais pas v'nu !__*****_

Shun voulait parler mais il finit par se raviser. Hyōga en profite pour prendre la parole à son tour.

_- De toute façon, on est même pas sûrs qu'il ait une fonction "Décongélation"..._  
><em>- Ah, la ferme toi ! J'te rappelle que tout ça c'est d'ta faute !<em>  
>- MA faute ? Parce que c'est de ma faute si le meilleur moyen de conserver un aliment c'est de le congeler ?<br>_- Parfaitement ! Quelle idée d'ramener un poulet congelé !_  
><em>- En attendant, moi, je fais attention à Shun ! Et à défaut de lui faire des cadeaux romantiques, je lui apporte des trucs utiles, moi !<em>  
><em>- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ? Que lui sauver la vie c'est pas utile ?!<em>  
><em>- ÇA SUFFIT !<em>

Un cosmos rose et étrangement agressif émane de Shun tandis que les deux autres, les fronts collés l'un à autre et prêts à en découdre, s'interrompent, stupéfaits de la colère soudaine de l'androgyne Andromède. D'habitude c'est Ikki qui fait ça. Vous me direz, faut bien qu'ils aient quelque chose de commun en tant que frères...

_- C'est pas bientôt fini vos engueulades stupides ? Je vais vous le décongeler, votre poulet, moi !_

Il s'empare de l'objet de leur dépit, en laissant la porte du micro-ondes claquer très fort et la machine tomber par terre sous l'effet de ce geste. Ensuite, il fait brûler son cosmos presque jusqu'à son paroxysme (presque parce qu'il ne va pas risquer sa vie pour un poulet - à part peut être si ce poulet s'appelle Ikki !). Ceci fait, il envoie cette cosmo-énergie sur l'aliment froid.

_- Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose... _lance Hyōga sur un ton douteux.

Une fois avoir accompli son œuvre, Shun quitte les lieux d'un pas rapide.

_- Voilà. Bon appétit._

Il claque la porte - qui elle ne tombe pas par terre mais je suis sûre que c'est pas passé loin. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la cuisine. Silence que le Chevalier du Cygne finit par rompre.

_- ... Bon, maintenant Ikki, tu le fais cuire ?_

Comme ça, à défaut de pouvoir s'entendre tous les trois, ils auront au moins fait un travail d'équipe...

* * *

><p><strong>*Après <strong>**_la Guerre des Boutons_****, ****_la Guerre des Micro-Ondes_****.**


	9. Narcisse

**Titre :** _Narcisse_

**Genre :** Drabble (+/- 150 mots, bon y'en a 170 mais booooon), Spirituel

**Contexte :** Pré-Poséidon/Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire

**Personnages :** Saga, Kanon

**Pairing :** Pas vraiment, non.

**Remarque spéciale :** Hommage au surréalisme. Et sinon je crois que je suis en train de faire une fixation sur les Chevaliers des Gémeaux… *meurt*

* * *

><p><em>« Masque de poix<em>

_N'être que soi_

_Guide égaré »_

Paul Éluard.

Ils se regardent et s'affrontent. Il y a un air grave, un air horrifié, un éclat de sagesse dans le regard. Et il y un sourire carnassier, de la méchanceté gratuite, une paire d'yeux qui brûlent d'insolence. Le paradoxe parfait. Le _yin_ et le _yang_. Un masque qui sourit et un masque qui pleure - tels l'armure d'or qu'arbore le guide du Sanctuaire d'Athéna qui bientôt s'égarera.

Pourtant, ils s'admirent en secret. L'un voit le bon chez l'autre, et l'autre le mauvais chez le premier. Ils contemplent leur propre reflet, et constatent avec dépit qu'ils sont en réalité copies conformes. Un recto-verso, pour être plus exact. Mais lequel doit être remis à l'endroit pour que les deux ne forment plus qu'un ?

En observant son reflet dans l'eau qui peu à peu l'enveloppe et l'emporte, le futur guide égaré du Sanctuaire de Poséidon ne se pose plus la question. Ils n'ont toujours été qu'un. Alors pour aimer l'autre il suffit de s'aimer soi-même et d'accepter le paradoxe absurde. Association de contraires.


	10. Badam tss (3)

**Titre **: _Badam tss (3)_  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Humour (de plus en plus merdique)  
><strong>Contexte :<strong> Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Milo, Camus  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun

* * *

><p><em> - Tu sais Camus, j'ai bien réfléchi.<em>

Le concerné lève le nez de son bouquin et fixe son collègue du Huitième d'un air méfiant. Milo, réfléchir ? Pourtant ce dernier a un air des plus sérieux…

- Mh … ?

_- J'ai bien peur que ton ennemi ne soit pas celui que tu crois._

Camus hausse un (double) sourcil interrogateur.

- De quoi tu parles ? Nos ennemis sont les traîtres du Sanctuaire, les Chevaliers de Bronze renégats. Je ne vois pas où est le p…

_- … Réfléchis bien, Camus. Tu es le Chevalier du Verseau._

Milo pointe son ongle vermillon sur le nez fin de son comparse, qui louche dessus, toujours sans comprendre où veut en venir son ami qui décidément lui fait très peur.

- Et alors ? De qui tu veux parler ? Hyôga ?

_- Essaie encore._

L'homme à l'Aiguille Écarlate reprend sa place sur la chaise, assis en califourchon. Ses yeux fixent distraitement une pile de paperasse.

- … Et bien, je donne ma langue au chat. De qui tu veux me protéger, Milo ?  
><em>- Hé bien, mon ami… Ton ennemi est…<em>

Le grec s'empare d'une feuille en haut de la pile et il la retourne avant de la brandir bien haut et d'éclater de rire.

_- … Le Recto ! Hahahahahaha !_

Silence.

- … 'Faut vraiment que je me trouve un meilleur meilleur ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'ai craqué, j'avais arrêté les références à CDZA mais ça m'a repris, désolée ._.<strong>

**Ah, et sinon, ma formule « deux OS par jour » va changer très bientôt : déjà, je ne serai pas là ce weekend. Puis après, comme les cours reprennent, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir le rythme. D'autant plus qu'en allant aussi vite, je risque vite de perdre l'inspiration et de vous poster des OS tout pourris ! x)**

**Du coup ben encore désolée… M'enfin. À la prochaine !**


	11. La recette du bonheur

**Titre : **_La Recette du bonheur_

**Genre : **Humour – et accessoirement gros plagiat

**Contexte :** N'importe lequel, disons pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire

**Personnages :** Mû, Kiki  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun (et tant mieux parce que franchement là ce serait bizarre)

**Remarque spéciale :** Un simple hommage au gros délire d'une amie sur Ask.

* * *

><p>Mû observe Kiki d'un air inquiet. Lui qui d'ordinaire est bavard comme une pie et surexcité comme une puce, le voilà muet comme une carpe et sage comme une… image – oui bon tant pis pour les tableaux animaliers. Son regard vert pomme est immobile et ne brille plus. Oh non, il n'a pas l'air triste. Le Bélier dirait plutôt qu'il est… Pensif. Depuis quand les enfants sont-ils pensifs ?<p>

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kiki ?_

Le concerné sursaute légèrement quand son maître le fait sortir de sa rêvasserie.

_- Oh, euh, rien rien ! C'est juste que je me demandais…_

Le regard du roux devient innocent, mais teinté d'une angoisse qui déconcerte l'ancien disciple de Shion.

_- … Qu'est-ce que c'est, le bonheur, Maître Mû ?_

Le Bélier dévisage son élève, surpris. Est-ce là une question d'enfant type _« comment on fait les bébés ? »_, ou est-ce que c'est une question philosophique d'adulte ? Cet enfant est décidément plein de surprises…

… Mais Mû l'est aussi. Et Kiki finit par être encore plus surpris que son professeur quand ce dernier sort un fromage du frigo et commence à en couper une tranche.

_- Hé bien c'est très simple. Tu prends ton Saint-Albray. Tu t'en coupes un morceau. Ni trop fin, ni trop épais…_

Parce que oui, pour connaître le bonheur, il faut d'abord avoir le sens de l'humour.


	12. Métaphysique dorée

**Hey hey hey !**

**Oui je sais, ça fait au moins deux semaines que vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de moi. Ma réponse tient en un mot, mieux encore, en une abréviation : FAC.**

**La fac, c'est génial, surtout ce que je fais, j'adore. Mais quand on rentre chez soi les premières semaines, l'ordi, on en a oublié l'existence. Et quand j'ai appris que je devais suivre des modules de cours en ligne… Enfin bref.**

**Je vous apporte donc (enfin !) un nouvel OS à ce recueil, qui a été écrit sous la contrainte de mots à placer (comme pour ****_le Poète des Petites Poires_****). Ces mots ont encore été fournis par la généreuse fanfiqueuse Koath. Ce texte est en hommage à un personnage qui a récemment fêté son anniversaire – je ne vous en dis pas plus, lisez !**

**Sur ce, je m'envole ~**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Informations :<span>_**

**Titre : **_Métaphysique dorée_  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Spirituel

**Contexte **: Hadès-Sanctuaire

**Personnage(s) :** Shaka (légèèèèères mentions de Saga Camus Shura et Athéna)  
><strong>Pairings :<strong> Aucun  
><strong>Liste de mots à placer – ils seront en italique dans le texte :<strong> _Aiselle, sang, boum, pendentif_

* * *

><p>La vie d'une âme est un perpétuel recommencement. L'homme doit vivre comme s'il allait mourir le lendemain, mais l'âme, elle, doit savoir tirer des leçons de ses vies précédentes et apprendre comme si elle était éternelle.<p>

Mais comment mener à bien cette éducation de l'esprit quand tout souvenir de son existence antérieure s'envole, léger comme un pétale de cerisier sous une brise timide ? Comment accéder à la connaissance universelle, dialoguer avec Dieu et résoudre peu à peu les mystères de ce monde pour devenir une âme d'exception –car tel est le but de toute âme ?

_La __mort n'est pas une fin en soi. Tous ceux qui sont nés sur cette terre et qui sont considérés comme des saints ont surmonté l'épreuve de la mort. Tu peux y arriver grâce à la méditation… Alors, malgré ton appartenance à l'humanité, tu pourras devenir l'homme le plus proche de Dieu._

Shaka croyait avoir trouvé la marche à suivre. Shaka croyait avoir perçu la voix de Bouddha, profonde comme les eaux du Gange. Il s'était accroché à ses idéaux comme s'il n'était qu'un _pendentif_ doré voulant demeurer dans un collier aux airs solides – pourtant il s'agissait là d'une belle chaîne d'incertitudes. Car désormais, il ne savait discerner le vrai du faux. Et quelle ironie lorsque l'on a passé toute son existence assis en tailleur, casque en or sous l'_aisselle_ et yeux rivés sur la réalité objective, quelle ironie de constater que l'on a jugé, fait preuve de recul, fait preuve de morale et de discernement pour finalement perdre tout ce que l'on a acquis !

Est-ce qu'il arrive la même chose aux fleurs lorsqu'elles fanent et perdent le parfum qu'elles ont élaboré tout au long de leur croissance ? Est-ce qu'il arrive la même chose aux étoiles qui s'éteignent et laissent derrière elles les constellations qu'elles ont créé, le tout dans un _boum _assourdissant mais inaudible ? Les échelles étaient différentes, mais finalement, le résultat serait le même pour lui : une logorrhée de questions, une perte de repères, puis toute trace de sa vie de Shaka disparaîtrait, et son âme s'envolerait vers d'autres jours – qu'il espérait meilleurs.

Ce qui comptait pour lui n'était pas le résultat de cette élévation vers l'or, mais l'apprentissage qu'il tirait de sa vie d'humain. Tout au long de sa vie de Chevalier, il s'était battu, il avait cultivé son esprit, il avait pleuré, aimé, haï, souri, médité, vécu plus qu'existé. La seule peur qui subsistait en lui était celle de perdre les graines dorées du savoir que son âme avait récolté pour faire pousser un arbre dans le Nirvâna. Finalement, il ne doutait plus de la parole de Bouddha, il devait laisser libre cours à une destinée qui tôt ou tard lui donnerait les réponses tant cherchées.

Au fur et à mesure que son _sang_ irriguait l'herbe sacrée du jardin des Sals Jumeaux, ses angoisses se dissipaient, et il finit par franchir les barrières que ses incertitudes avaient dressé contre la Vérité.

Le vent emporta des pétales empourprés ainsi que le corps de la Vierge devenu poussière d'or. Les larmes des amis qu'il ne percevait déjà plus se confondirent avec une pluie dense qui vint nettoyer la souillure d'une amère trahison.

Il reviendrait. Car son âme était une élue, il en était convaincu. Quand le monde disparaîtra et que le royaume céleste aura atteint l'harmonie parfaite, il sera aux côtés du Créateur et il assistera serein à la réalisation de l'Utopie. Là-bas, il retrouvera les visages sereins de tous ses frères d'armes, et le sourire angélique de la divinité qui lui a montré l'aura de son propre esprit et comment la rendre dorée.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! <strong>

**Bon, c'est un texte un peu différent… Je mourrais d'envie d'écrire sur le Gold Saint que j'ai délaissé exprès pour revenir dessus en puissance parce que c'est mon préféré, mais en même temps, il est super délicat à traiter, surtout quand on est pas doué en bouddhisme… Alors j'ai simplement retravaillé une scène qui m'a marquée à vie, qui m'a même faite pleurer, en insistant sur l'effet visuel le plus évident chez lui : le doré partout. Il est en or ce mec. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Incroyable. Puis après j'ai un peu joué avec les temps pour mettre son existence dans deux dimensions différentes, j'ai essayé de jouer avec son âme et son corps... Bon, je sais pas si j'ai réussi à retranscrire tout ça dans mon écrit. Mais j'aurais essayé. J'expérimente, j'exerce, je m'amuse...**

**Et voilà, ça m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que vous avez aimé. À l'occasion je travaillerai Shaka différemment, avec lui je m'exerce à pas mal de choses en fait.**

**Alors oui, je suis une grosse raciste des Chevaliers signe Vierge : Shaka il a le droit à une fanfic et un fan art de ma part (cf ma page deviantART, mon pseudo c'est Bloody-Addict – VOUS MOQUEZ PAS IL EST VIEUX), alors que Shun n'a eu qu'un fan art (aussi sur dA). C'est pas que j'aime moins Shun, c'est juste que j'ai eu moins de temps à lui consacrer. Mais je pense que très bientôt vous trouverez un peu de Shun et même du Ikki dans ce recueil ! M'enfin, je ne promets rien, hein, on sait jamais avec moi. Mais ces deux-là m'inspirent pas mal aussi. Maaaaais c'est pas sérieux tout ça, je dois continuer ma grosse fanfic Saint Seiya et je dois aussi bosser pour ma licence en Histoire de l'Art ! Alors bon, on verra.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse. À bientôt pour un nouveau texte ! 0/**


	13. RISK antique

**_Informations :_**

**Titre : **_RISK antique_

**Genre : **Humour, cross-over, parodie, légende

**Contexte : **Enfance des Gold Saints + Genèse de _Saint Seiya_ x Mythologie grecque

**Personnages :** Les 12 Ors + Athéna et Poséidon – dans leur apparence divine + Zeus et toute la clique de l'Olympe.

**Pairings : **Aucun

**Remarque spéciale :** Petit délire né en cours d'Histoire de l'Art et Archéologie antique, je voyais trop bien la scène ! De multiples références à tout et n'importe quoi sont glissées dans ce texte, m'enfin comme d'hab' quoi.

* * *

><p>Les cailloux crissent sous les sandales d'une petite expédition qui gravit non sans peine les nivelés de l'Acropole d'Athènes. Le cortège n'est pas bien pompeux, pas bien grand, pas bien bruyant. En fait ça ressemble carrément à une visite touristique lambda. À la seule exception près que les sacs à dos des conférenciers sont carrés et dorés. L'un deux s'arrête d'ailleurs, devant un petit temple carré et austère. L'autre fait de même, et le groupe d'enfants imite ses aînés. Le premier pose sa Pandora Box des Gémeaux et s'assoit en tailleur juste à côté de cette dernière, signe qu'il va commencer à jouer les audioguides – je suis sûre que même à Pergamon ils en ont pas des aussi convaincants.<p>

- Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour l'instant. Les enfants, voici le temple d'Athéna Niké, le premier de ce grand sanctuaire, encore plus sacré que celui dans lequel nous vivons, parce que c'est là que tout à commencé. C'est là que l'on a confié la Terre à notre Déesse Athén-

- … Ppppppfffft !

L'un des enfants du groupe glousse déjà, et Saga se voit interrompu dans sa tirade, qui n'aura même pas eu le temps d'être passionnée ou passionnante.

- Ahaha _Athéna Niké_ !  
>- C'est pas drôle, Milo.<br>- Si c'est drôle !  
>- Non c'est pas drôle ! T'es nul Milo !<br>- Aiolia, Milo, ça suffit ! gronde le deuxième guide – que vous avez bien évidemment reconnu comme étant Aiolos parce que vous êtes des _Captain Obvious_. Vous êtes en terre sacrée, là, alors arrêtez un peu vos bêtises !  
>- Mais on est tout le temps en terre sacrée ! gémit le futur Scorpion, exaspéré.<br>- Hé bien justement, Milo ! reprend Saga en tapant le front du garçon avec son index. Figure-toi qu'avant, il n'y avait rien de sacré, et du coup tout allait mal !  
>- Ah bon ? Même l'<em>aigri-culture<em> ? demande innocemment Aldébaran.

- Surtout l'agriculture ! acquiesce le futur psychotique d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais, mais, mais _adelfé_(1)! Comment ils ont fait les dieux pour que les terres pas sacrées elles deviennent sacrées ? s'agite Aiolia en agrippant le poignet de son frère ainé. Attendri, le Sagittaire s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'enfant et il lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de répondre:

- Hé bien je vais vous raconter une histoire. Que la nouvelle réincarnation d'Athéna m'en soit témoin, je ne dis pas de bêtises…

* * *

><p>Tout début de l'Âge de Bronze.<p>

- NON, NON ET NON !

Des cris stridents firent vibrer les pierres d'une terre encore vierge de tout édifice. Athéna était dressée là, furieuse, la lance à la main, prête à chasser son oncle en la lui mettant là ou elle pensait.

- C'EST MOI ICI ! JE VAIS LE DIRE À PAPA ! J'EN AI MARRE QUE TU ME PIQUES TOUT LE TEMPS MES SANCTUAIRES ! PAPA IL A DIT LE PEUPLE IL VA M'EN FAIRE UN ICI !

- Nan mais l'autre, eh ! Qui c'est qui est arrivé le premier ?

- C'est _mou-a_ !  
>- Oh sale menteuse ! Sale menteuse je vais le dire à ton père ! D'abord c'est avec quoi que t'arroses ta stupide plante ?<p>

La jeune femme observa l'olivier qu'elle venait de faire pousser grâce à son cosmos, puis l'arrosoir qu'elle tenait à la main – à la place de son bouclier. De l'écume était visible à la surface de l'eau qu'elle utilisait.

- Bah ouais grognasse ! C'est de l'eau de mer ! C'est moi qui l'ai faite, _a-vant-toua_ ! Je suis arrivé ici le premier j'ai gagné la course c'est moi qui fais mon sanctuaire ici !

- NON C'EST PAS VRAI ! PAPAPAAAAAAAA !

Alors oui, on ne vous l'avait pas dit, mais Athéna avait toujours eu quelque problème avec la maturité et le _fair-play_. Ben, en même temps, pour une Déesse de la Guerre, c'était peut être pas plus mal…

Quoiqu'il en fût, les appels désespérés de la déesse portèrent ses fruits, et bientôt un visage barbu apparut entre deux éclairs.

- Quoi, encore ?  
>- Papaaaaa ! Tonton Posé il veut me voler mon sanctuaire !<br>- C'est pas vrai, j'étais là le premier !

- Oh là, oh là, on se calme mes divins enfants.  
>- Mais j'en ai marre de lui, il Minerve celui-là !<br>- Hé ben si je t'énerve dégage !  
>- N'ai-je pas dit « ça suffit » ?!<p>

Trois éclairs foudroyèrent le sol d'un seul coup. Pétrifiés comme des statues – chryséléphantines de préférence, les deux promoteurs se turent. Zeus en profita pour sortir de son _chiton_ un plan de l'Empire Grec qu'il déplia devant ses progénitures. Il fit apparaître des figurines en argile à l'effigie des dieux en litige – quelques millénaires plus tard, cela deviendrait des _Myth Cloth_.

- Très bien. Donc là vous vous disputez la terre. Hum, voyons voir…

Le vieux dieu tourna sa tête vers les cieux.

- Hé, la famille ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai besoin de vous, on va jouer à _Asté-Risk_ !  
>- Encore ? grommelèrent quelques voix célestes, tandis que d'autres laissèrent entendre des cris de joie - pas qu'on s'emmerdait à l'Olympe mais... En fait si.<br>- Youpalayoupi, se contenta de soupirer Poséidon, blasé.

D'autres silhouettes à première vue humaines descendirent sur le site de la future acropole. Zeus salua ceux qui avaient daigné répondre à son appel, et il reprit.

- Très bien. Alors, j'ai besoin de vos avis. Ces deux-là ont le même nombre de Chevaliers pour l'instant du coup je sais pas comment céder le territoire.

Tout le monde se pencha vers le plan et les figurines.

- Hum… Parlons business. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont proposé pour acheter le terrain ? demanda Hermès.  
>- Oh, au passage : je veux une option sur les Enfers, ajouta utilement Hadès.<br>- Tu les as déjà, les Enfers, répondirent les autres en chœur.  
>- Bon alors heu, Poséidon propose de l'eau de mer…<br>- … Et j'ai-  
>- … Oui, si tu veux mon frère, on l'appellera Mer Egée.<br>- Mais…  
>- Et Athéna propose… Ben… Un arbre.<br>- Un OLIVIER ! Chez les monothéistes recopieurs c'est un symbole de paix ! s'outra la déesse à l'égide.

Un gros silence s'installa, qu'Hermès rompit bien vite.

- Hum… Parlons utilité. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus utile au terrain ? Personnellement, je pense qu'un accès à la mer est plus utile au commerce.  
>- Commerce de quoi, si t'as pas d'olives ? Si y'a pas d'olives y'a pas de Martini, grogna Dyonisos.<br>- Mais si y'a pas d'eau, y'a pas de Pastis(2) ! contre-attaqua le dieu au trident.  
>- Puis l'huile d'olive c'est meilleur pour les cheveux, ajouta Aphrodite – non, pas celui auquel vous pensez, ELLE, soyez logiques enfin !<p>

Zeus observa le plan.

- Bon, j'ai oublié mes dés à Olympie et j'ai la flemme, donc on va voter. Qui préfère l'eau de mer ?

Les hommes levèrent tous la main – sauf un.

- Qui préfère l'olivier ?

Toutes les femmes levèrent la main – et à ces mains on ajouta Apollon.

- Apollon, sale traître ! s'insurgea Hadès. Moi qui pensais te laisser un quart d'heure de gloire après ma guerre sainte…  
>- … Une guerre sainte ? s'interrogea Zeus.<br>- Bah ouais, pour les Enfers.  
>- Mais tu les as, les Enfers ! s'exaspéra de nouveau le chœur de dieux – pour une fois qu'ils étaient tous d'accord…<br>- Mais mec, réfléchis ! Pas de feuilles d'olivier, pas de jolie couronne ! tenta d'expliquer Apollon.  
>- T'es sûr que c'est pas avec du laur…<br>- … Bon, bon, bon, il suffit ! reprit Zeus, sévère. Alors Athéna, tu protégeras la terre, et Poséidon, tu protègeras la mer, comme d'habitude. Athéna, tu feras ton Sanctuaire sur cette terre, que je baptise Athènes, et toi, frangin, bah… Pour éviter que tu râles… Je te laisse Sparte, et…  
>- C'est cela, Sparte, ironisa le dieu perdant.<p>

Zeus tourna avec une figurine Poséidon autour de l'Attique sur son plan, puis sans le faire exprès il fit tomber son pion. Son visage s'illumina soudain.

- Parfait concours de circonstances ! Je te laisse également Sounion.  
>- Sounion ? Mais c'est à moi ça aussi ! s'indigna la capricieuse Athéna.<br>- Ah, mais vous êtes pas très arrangeants, tous les deux ! Hm… Laissez-moi réfléchir… Bon, Posé. Si je te laisse piquer la vedette aux autres dieux à Corinthe, tu es prêt à faire un petit effort pour moi ?  
>- Corinthe ? Mais ouais grave ! Athènes va morfler moi j'te l'dis, ma nièce !<p>

- Gneugneugneu, grogna la femme à l'olivier en tirant la langue d'un air contrarié.

- Super. Alors, Athéna gardera sa caserne de chevaliers volontaires à Sounion, et toi, tu auras le droit d'en construire une autre à côté du sien, sous la mer de préférence. Alors ?

Zeus plaça les pions aux endroits cités et tous sauf celui que l'on appelait aussi Neptune applaudirent. Le dieu des dieux croisa les bras.

- Maintenant, que ceux qui n'ont pas de problème de territoire quittent ce lieu.

Hadès voulut demander quelque chose puis il se ravisa et suivit le reste des dieux de l'Olympe - qui eurent volontiers claqué la porte s'il y en eût une. Zeus toisa son frère et sa fille (préférée mais fallait pas que ça se sache) du regard.

- Alors, heureux ?

- … Bon, je sais pas si ce sera suffisant comme _liebensraum_(3) mais on va faire avec pour l'instant, soupira d'un air las le futur occupant du corps de Julian Solo.

- Ben moi je suis pas contente, Tonton il m'a piqué un bout de mon Sounion et je suis sûre qu'il va venir m'embêter !

- Nan mais l'autre, hé ! C'est qui qu'a insisté pour avoir Athènes ? Moi je voulais pas d'embrouille !

- Il suffit. Mon frère, promets-moi que jamais tu n'embêteras ma fille, que jamais tu ne lui déclareras de guerre. J'en ai assez de l'entendre crier, c'est pas toi qui te la tapes entre deux réincarnations.  
>- … Même pas pour rigoler ? s'attrista l'oncle d'Athéna.<br>- Même pas pour rigoler.  
>- Rhaaaa, bon, d'accord.<p>

* * *

><p>- Et les trois dieux restants disparurent de la Terre pour laisser les humains y faire l'actuelle Acropole d'Athènes et l'actuel Sanctuaire des Chevaliers de Poséidon au Cap Sounion, termine Aiolos.<p>

- Et _Posébidon_, il a fait la guerre à Athéna après ? demande Milo.  
>- Hm, oui, une fois, mais il l'a regretté, répond Saga en se relevant.<p>

Celui que l'on désignera plus tard comme le successeur légitime de Shion tape dans ses mains.

- Bon, remettons-nous en route ! Nous avons plein de choses à visiter !

La marche reprend, tandis que Mû, perplexe, finit par prendre la parole à son tour.

- Mais si Athéna n'est pas menacée, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue d'avoir des Chevaliers ?

Aiolos et Saga s'arrêtent en même temps et se regardent, penauds. Puis Saga hausse les épaules.

- C'est une excellente question… Mais je dirais que c'est parce que notre Déesse de la Guerre, pauvre d'elle mais on l'aime quand même, est complètement conne.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin de texte :<strong>

**(1) Si j'en crois Google Traduction, ****_adelfé_**** (ou ****_αδελφέ_**** en grec littéral - enfin un ****truc du style, je connais pas ****bien ****mon alphabet grec non plus)****, veut dire « frère, frangin »**

**(2) Big up à ceux qui ont vu le sketch du Palmashow sur les spots publicitaires ! **

**(3) ****_Liebensraum_**** = espace vital en allemand. Bonjour, j'ai réussi à rater un semblant de référence à ****_La Chute_****, le fameux film avec la scène où Hitler est devant son plan de Berlin et qu'il se rend compte qu'il est dans la merde, puis il enlève ses lunettes au ralenti, tout ça, tout ça… En fait la réf' a commencé quand Zeus a demandé aux autres de quitter les lieux... OK c'était nul, je vais me cacher ! :D**

J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, je reviens très bientôt pour un autre Badam Tss !


	14. Badam tss (4)

**_Informations :_**

**Titre : **_Badam Tss (4)_

**Genre : **Humour de merde

**Contexte : **Pré-Bataille du Sanctuaire**  
>Personnages : <strong>Aiolia, Shaka, Saga (en Grand Pope bien sûr)**  
>Pairing : <strong>Aiolia x blagues à chier

**Remarque spéciale : **Ce texte est juste là pour boucler la boucle, et parce que Popo The King Of The Méduses (oui c'est son nom) m'a donné cette idée !

* * *

><p>Les deux chevaliers d'or sont prêts à en découdre. S'appuyant l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces dans l'espoir qu'il y en ait un qui vacille, le Lion et la Vierge sont partis pour une confrontation de mille jours, comme le veut les lois fondamentales d'une existence de Chevalier d'Athéna. Assis sur son trône, le Pope imposteur assiste à la scène. S'il pouvait ôter son masque inexpressif, on y verrait un regard fou de réjouissance et un sourire terriblement malsain. C'est sûr, il a quelque chose en tête – pour changer.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Aiolia, lui, est en mauvaise posture. S'il veut venger la mort d'un frère qui finalement est tout sauf un traître, il faut trouver un moyen de vaincre ou de convaincre son adversaire Shaka. Et comme il est doué ni en rhétorique, ni en politique, il va falloir qu'il trouve autre chose.

Une idée lui vient soudain à l'esprit, aussi brillante qu'un Lighting Plasma. Il faut distraire le bouddhiste.

- Hé, tu prends des céréales au petit-déjeuner ?  
><em>- Pardon ?<em> demande la Vierge, surpris mais pas déstabilisé pour autant.

- Est-ce que tu prends des céréales au petit-déjeuner ? Si tu veux tout savoir, moi, je prends des Lion.  
><em>- Et quel est le rapport avec notre altercation ?<em> s'interroge Shaka en haussant un sourcil.

Aiolia force un peu sur ses avant-bras. Rien à faire, Shaka est parfaitement en équilibre pour l'instant.

- Allez, arrête de faire ton cachottier : je sais que tu manges des Shakapic.

Silence.

Imperturbable, le gardien du Sixième Temple se contente de regarder son supérieur hiérarchique d'un air qu'on devine exaspéré même s'il a les paupières closes. Saga comprend le message, se lève et dresse une main crochue en direction d'Aiolia.

_- Pour te châtier d'une boutade aussi médiocre, Aiolia, je vais te changer en une bête féroce assoiffée de sang, qui ne se réveillera qu'une fois avoir tué quelqu'un. Là tu pourras dire que tu as mangé du lion._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>C'était nul, je retourne dans ma grotte me cacher, à la prochaine ! ;u;<strong>


	15. The Game Of Life

**Titre :** _The Game Of Life_

**Genre :** _Préquelle, songfic, spiritual, friendship, deathfic_ (je dirais presque chant du cygne sauf que c'est pas la bonne constellation pour lui XD)  
><strong>Rating : K+<strong>  
><strong>Contexte :<strong> _Lost Canvas_  
><strong>Personnages :<strong> Kardia (PDV), Dégel, mentions brèves de Rhadamanthe et Unity  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Pas vraiment, non.  
><strong>Remarque spéciale :<strong> Ce texte va de pair avec mon OS-songfic indépendant intitulé _Partners In Crime_, qui met en scène Milo et Camus avant leurs batailles respectives au Sanctuaire – donc juste avant leur défaite. J'ai voulu boucler la boucle en prenant une autre chanson du groupe Scorpions et en écrivant cette fois-ci sur Kardia et Dégel, toujours avec le même style, comme ça ça fait un parallèle. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><em>The time has come<em>_  
><em>_For me to talk to you__  
><em>_And I don't mean__  
><em>_To hurt your pride_

Maintenant que le silence est tombé sur moi comme la nuit tombe sur le monde au crépuscule, j'ai envie de penser à toi. De te parler une dernière fois, comme on en avait l'habitude autrefois. À savoir, sans élever la voix - de toute façon je n'en ai plus la force.

J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimais pas, Dégel du Verseau. J'avais comme l'impression qu'un mur se dressait entre nous deux. Que tu ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi je me battais et comment je le faisais. J'avais beau essayer d'attirer ton attention, d'engager une conversation, même lorsque tu étais là pour apaiser mes fièvres, tu ne disais rien d'autre que le strict nécessaire. À croire que notre amitié s'est construite sur des non-dits.

_- Quoi ? Tout ça pour des bouquins ? Tout ce trajet pour arriver dans un trou paumé tout glacé, et tout ça pour qu'Athéna nous demande de garder des bouquins ? Rassure-moi, y'a autre chose derrière ? On va bien casser du surplis, hein ?!_

_- Cesse donc d'être idiot, Kardia. Ce ne sont pas que de simples livres. Ils détiennent en eux tout le savoir du monde._

Trop fier, trop froid, trop calme, trop sérieux, tu me donnais l'impression d'être inaccessible. J'avais presque envie de te… Oui, de te casser la gueule. De te faire ravaler et tes lunettes, et ton orgueil. Mais je suis comme ça, je m'énerve pour rien. Et toi, tu es ce que tu es, et je t'aime bien comme ça, finalement.

Lorsque ton vieil ami s'est joint à nous, puis lorsqu'il a été tué, j'ai vu dans ton regard une fureur semblable à la mienne. De la passion animait tes pupilles améthyste. Et lorsque tu m'as laissé avec ma dernière proie, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'à ce moment-là précisément, tu as fini par m'accorder toute ta confiance. Car tu as réussi, sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive, à entrer dans mon monde et à le saisir. Rien que de me savoir assez haut dans ton estime pour obtenir ta confiance, ça me rend la chaleur qui peu à peu quittait mon cœur – mais celui-ci s'arrêtera inexorablement de battre. Mon cœur malade, qui me fait vivre et me tue en même temps.

_In the game of life__  
><em>_We live and die__  
><em>_Another breath begins_

C'est dingue, ce que la vie est faite de paradoxes… Tiens, regarde notre amitié par exemple. Tu incarnes le froid, l'absence d'émotions, la sagesse d'esprit, t'es le Chevalier le plus intelligent du Sanctuaire. Et moi, je n'étais qu'un feu ardent, brûlant de passion, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser et à tout emporter sur son passage - et pour la réflexion on repasserait plus tard. Et puis, il y aussi ce jeu auquel j'ai joué et auquel, je l'espère, tu continueras de participer encore longtemps. Ce jeu de la vie et de la mort, qui nous pousse à mourir pour la vie des autres, qui nous pousse à survivre pour la mort des autres. Quand je mourrai, quelqu'un d'autre naîtra. Même si ce soir le monde s'éteint pour moi, il s'allumera pour un nouveau-né, et il continuera d'exister pour tous ceux qui vivront encore, parce que cette guerre s'arrêtera avant que les lumières ne soient éteintes par Hadès. Extinction de mes feux d'un côté, naissance d'une flamme de l'espoir de l'autre. C'est drôle, non ? J'ai toujours vu ça comme un jeu amusant, excitant, et c'est entre autres pour ça que je souriais et que je déconnais tout le temps.

_Another chance to win the fight__  
><em>_From the moment that you hit the ground__  
><em>_In the game of life_

Allez, va, Dégel. Maintenant que ma carapace dorée a heurté ce sol froid qui sera ma dernière demeure, une nouvelle chance de gagner cette bataille est entre tes mains. Je te devais bien ça, après tout. Après toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine, il fallait bien que je te rende la pareille. J'ai beau être un pourri, j'ai un sens de l'honneur. Mais c'est surtout parce que maintenant, c'est clair pour moi comme la glace que tu produis : tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne pouvais pas, face à la Wyverne, te laisser te faire tuer et te voir échouer ta mission.

_You're born to hunt__  
><em>_And never run away__  
><em>_And then you're hunted__  
><em>_By the prey_

Nous les Chevaliers d'Athéna, on a pas vraiment le choix. On a une destinée à suivre. La mienne aura été celle d'un assassin du Sanctuaire qui n'aura jamais fui devant la mort et qui n'aura jamais eu peur de la donner à ses proies. J'ai été choisi pour être le Scorpion, et j'ai injecté mon venin sur tout ce qui, à mes yeux comme à ceux d'Athéna, ne valait pas la peine d'exister. J'ai traqué le mal, et je l'ai vaincu par le mal. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin trouvé la proie qu'il me fallait. Une proie qui a fait de moi sa proie. Une proie pour laquelle j'ai dû donner ma vie, une proie qui a enflammé ce bon vieux cœur plein de cosmos. Et tu sais quoi, Dégel ? Si mon cœur a pu s'enflammer aussi bien, c'est certes grâce à ce Rhadamanthe dont je salue le zèle, mais c'est en partie grâce à toi aussi. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

_In the game of life__  
><em>_The strong survive__  
><em>_We're on a one-way street__  
><em>_We gotta make it out alive__  
><em>_And never let 'em drag us down_

Je me rappelle de ces bribes de conversations que l'on avait lorsque l'on était enfants. On savait très bien que notre histoire était tracée, tu pouvais même la lire dans les étoiles – je t'ai jamais vraiment cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On savait très bien que cette guerre sainte n'épargnerait que les plus forts d'entre nous. Toi, tu étais persuadé que l'on irait jusqu'au bout, qu'aucun spectre n'aurait notre peau. Et moi, je pensais même que l'on triompherait de cette guerre main dans la main, en tandem parfait.

_- Quoi ? Une guerre ? Genre avec des batailles et tout ? Et on va y participer ?!  
>- Tout le Sanctuaire y participera.<br>- Et tu crois que l'on se battra tous les deux ?  
>- Arrête de faire l'idiot, Kardia. Tu vois bien que c'est logique, non ? Si tout le Sanctuaire se bat, nous serons forcément tous les deux présents.<em>

Malheureusement, mon ami, je n'ai pas été assez fort aux yeux des dieux. Mais ça ne fait rien, j'ai pu vivre exactement comme je le voulais, alors je n'ai aucun regret. À part peut être celui de te laisser, sans avoir honoré cette promesse-là, sans savoir si tu t'en sors de ton côté. Mais bon, c'est pas mon genre de me prendre la tête. Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi. Alors ça ne peut qu'aller.

Preuve que ça ne peut qu'aller : je n'ai même pas mal quand je sens la vie me quitter ! La douleur, ma passion, ben ça part avec. Je regarde une dernière fois le ciel sombre, et cherche tant bien que mal la constellation du Scorpion, et Antarès. Je me réjouis de savoir que demain, le jour se lèvera, et que d'autres verront ces étoiles – notamment toi qui les lis. Tu sais quoi, Dégel ? Antarès brillera encore plus demain. Parce que je l'aurais rejointe. Demain, je serai une lumière, et je te guiderai. Je suis sûr que de là-haut on a une super vue sur la Terre. Je pourrai te surveiller comme ça. Oui, ça me plaît bien, cette idée. Je vais jouer à un nouveau jeu. J'ai déjà hâte. En plus, mon corps ne sera plus là pour m'embêter. Tête de mule comme je suis, me voilà qui m'élance une nouvelle fois sans réfléchir vers l'aventure. À un de ces quatre, mon pote.

_Here comes the morning__  
><em>_It's time to play__  
><em>_The game of life_

* * *

><p><strong>Rappel de la musique utilisée: <strong>**_Game Of Life_**** du groupe Scorpions.**

**Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Et non, je me lasse pas d'écrire sur les Scorpions et sur Scorpions ****_(o laule je jou avc lé mo), _****je trouve que les paroles collent vraiment bien avec l'histoire de ces Golds. Bon, là, je l'avoue, j'ai pris beaucoup de libertés avec les paroles de la chanson (par exemple, j'en ai mis que quelques bouts pour éviter les répétitions). En même temps, j'aime bien faire progresser paroles et texte séparément, tout en faisant ressortir les aspects les plus importants qu'ils ont en commun (surtout avec des mots, comme « proie » et « lumière »). Surtout que là, comme c'est Kardia qui s'adresse directement à Dégel, je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire chanter, surtout qu'on est au XVIIIème siècle et que chanter du ****_hard rock_**** à cette période ça relève de l'exploit homérique. **

**Alors oui, je vous avais dit que je ferais très bientôt des trucs avec Shun, Ikki et d'autres personnages oubliés, et ne vous en faites pas, j'y travaille ! Le souci c'est qu'avec la fac, à moins d'avoir un éclair de génie et d'écrire un OS en une heure (comme celui-ci), c'est pas facile d'être productif. Sachez toutefois que je reste active sur le site et que je réponds du mieux que je peux aux MP et reviews ! Je travaille également sur ma grosse fic UA ****_Saint Seiya_**** et sur des OS concernant d'autres fandoms (j'envisage de me mettre à ****_Captain Harlock/Albator_**** tant que je suis dans le mood). Le tout avance doucement mais sûrement ! Bref, je ne meurs pas.**

**Enfin si, là je meurs de fatigue. Alors je vais vous laisser. Bonne nuit à vous, et à la prochaine !**


	16. Dans les coulisses de Badam Tss

_**Informations:**_

**Titre : **_Dans les coulisses de Badam Tss_**  
>Genre : <strong>Humour, parodie, reportage**  
>Contexte : <strong>Post-Hadès**  
>Rating : K+<br>Personnages : **Aphrodite, DeathMask, Milo, Aiolia, une tonne de figurants

**Pairing **: On peut en effet parler de Aphrodite x DeathMask, mais c'est pas spécialement montré donc bon ! x)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une drôle de scène se joue aux abords du Sanctuaire. Un caméscope est braqué sur le visage efféminé d'un dandy en costume fuschia, qui tient un micro avec une rose rouge enroulée dessus. Le caméraman de fortune face à lui n'a pas l'air très enjoué de faire ce qu'il fait. En même temps on n'a jamais demandé à un Chevalier d'Athéna de tourner un reportage sur la vie au Sanctuaire – jusqu'au jour où Athéna a exigé ce témoignage numérique sous prétexte qu'il fallait des souvenirs marquants, des témoignages pour les générations futures, et que les nouvelles technologies c'est plus branché, blablabla.<p>

Et bien sûr, il a fallu que son amant prenne ça à cœur. Pire encore, qu'il fasse ça à sa sauce.

- C'est bon ? La caméra est all… Mais abruti de crabe aux pinces d'or ! Il faut enlever le cache ! Nan, le truc au bout du… Vouaaaalah. Hem hem. Bonjour et bienvenue à vous, ici Aphrodite, votre reporter fantastique ! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour un nouveau numéro de _88 Saints Inside !_ Aujourd'hui, nous nous intéressons à l'humour grec. Blagues pourries, plombages d'ambiance, vous saurez tout sur l'élaboration de ce que les gens appellent ici « le badam tss » !

Le Poissons fait signe au Cancer de tourner la caméra vers un Scorpion et un Lion qui, assis sur les marches du Cinquième Temple, sont en train de discuter.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter les deux grands noms du mouvement : Aiolia et Milo ! Alors, les mecs, ça fait quoi de faire rire les gens ?

Le micro limite vénéneux vient cogner le nez de Aiolia qui louche dessus, l'air incrédule.

- Euh…  
>- Nan mais de quoi tu parles ? s'interroge Milo, les mains sur les hanches.<br>- Bah de vos blagues de merde, répond simplement le présentateur en haussant les épaules.  
>- Ah nan mais moi j'ai rien à voir avec ça ! réplique le Scorpion en levant les mains.<br>- Et le coup du _recto-Verseau_, on en parle ? intervient Aiolia d'un air suspicieux.  
>- Bon, alors Aiolia ! Raconte-nous tout ! Comment on fait un <em>badam <em>tss bien comme il faut ? demande Aphrodite, en se retenant d'ajouter _« histoire que l'on sache comment éviter d'en faire »._

Aiolia regarde à droite, à gauche, le ciel, le gravier, puis, tout en se levant, il fait un signe de tête aux journalistes improvisés.

- Suivez-moi.

Il guide les deux anciens Spectres à l'intérieur de la maison du Lion, dans laquelle se tient un immense complexe de bureaux, bureaux dans lesquels se tiennent une multitude de serviteurs tous aussi affairés les uns que les autres.

- Wah, c'est devenu un business ton truc, s'étonne Milo.  
>- DeathMask ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, le Dégel ? Filme !<br>- Oh, pas mal celle-là, je vais la noter, dit Aiolia en hochant la tête. Hé hé hé, écoutez-moi tous, j'en ai une !

Tout le monde dans la salle se tait et cesse son activité.

- Notez : Quand Kardia semble patienter, il attend le Dégel.

La frénésie reprend de plus belle. Aiolia entame des explications tout en s'enfonçant dans son temple.

- Ces treize dernières années, le marché est monté en flèche. Avec la crise et les batailles, les gens en demandent beaucoup plus. Figurez-vous que des divinités scandinaves ont voulu de moi pour des anniversaires, et que l'autre jour un Spectre est venu me déposer une blague ! Un truc sur Rhadamanthe, j'crois. C'est ouf pas vrai ?

Aphrodite fait mine d'écouter le discours fier du Lion puis il pousse DeathMask vers un des bureaux pour qu'il aille filmer ce qu'ils font. Le concerné fait un plan rapproché de deux serviteurs en peplos-cravate.

_- Mais du coup, on en fait quoi de la blague du cœur net ?  
>- De quoi, la 256 ? Ben… On change Kardia par Pharaoh ? Le comble pour Pharaoh c'est d'en avoir le cœur net ?<br>- J'ai pas compris.  
>- Étant donné qu'il prend le cœur des gens pour les mettre dans sa balance du Ma'at…<br>- … Hiiiiiiiiiin si ça y est j'ai compris ! Mais du coup, pour la 1311 sur la balance et le teint de Pharaoh ?  
>- 1311… 1311… Laisse-moi regarder dans les archives…<em>

Pendant ce temps, un autre serviteur tend un paquet de feuilles au frère d'Aiolos.

_- Vos blagues de la journée, patron !_  
>- Merci bien !<p>

Aiolia lit son paquet, glousse, puis se met à rire et à se parler à lui-même.

- … Et c'est moi qui ai inventé ça ! Haha, hâte de les dire ! Saga va adorer !

Milo soupire.

_« Pauvre Saga… Faudrait peut être que je lui dise, à 'Lia, que c'est de sa faute s'il est devenu fou… »_ pense-t-il alors.

Aphrodite, lui, rappelle DeathMask à l'ordre quand il commence à converser avec une charmante secrétaire, l'objectif distraitement orienté vers sa généreuse poitrine. Le Cancer revient en ronchonnant auprès de notre Sandrine Quétier aux cheveux cyan, qui, lui, reprend son micro customisé en se mettant sur le seuil du temple et en veillant à ce que la caméra filme son meilleur profil.

- Voilà voilà, vous savez tout ! De la paperasse, du marketing et des blagues encore plus pourries à l'écrit, tels sont les secrets qui se cachent derrière les _badam tss_ ! Maintenant, reportage choc : cinq jours qui ont marqué la vie d'Aldébaran ! Entre croisement de bras, larmes d'émotion et vache qui rit, le Taureau vous dira tout ! Angelo, on y va !

Les deux hommes quittent le Cinquième en saluant vaguement son propriétaire. Milo, lui, les regarde partir puis jette un coup d'œil à la liasse de feuilles de son frère d'armes.

- Et… T'en aurais pas une pour moi, des fois que ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'était nul, je m'en vais descendre au Meikai… Bonne journée ! ;u;<strong>


	17. Halloween et mortadelle

_**Informations :**_

**Titre :** _Halloween et Mortadelle_

**Rating : T** pour le langage fleuri, hérité des belles traditions de notre splendide langue française

**Genre :** Humour perché comme le Mont Étoilé, event, parodie

**Thème :** Halloween

**Contexte :** Post-Tout ce que vous voulez

**Personnages :** Saori + Mention de Tatsumi + tous les Bronzes + 2 Silver + tous les Gold même si certains n'ont aucune réplique + God Warriors d'Asgard + Hilda + Freya + Marinas de Poséidon + Poséidon + 1 Spectre = BEAUCOUP DE MONDE

**Pairings :** Ils sont là dans un but humoristique précisons-le. Alors on a : Aphrodite x DeathMask, Isaak x Thétis, Milo x Camus, Siegfried x Hilda, bon allez Hagen x Freya, après vous pouvez voir d'autres choses si vous avez l'esprit tordu, j'ai tendu des perches kufufu.

**Remarques spéciales :** Comme je sais pas si je serai là le 31, je vous poste mon OS spécial Halloween 2014 dès maintenant ! Références à tout et à rien bla bla bla bla CDZA bla bla bla humour de merde bla bla bla ET VIVE LA BOUFFE NOM DE ZEUS. Oh, et: c'est l'OS le plus long de tout le recueil pour l'instant, je bats des records, j'imagine à Noël ! N'empêche que je me demande si demain matin je vais pas regretter d'avoir posté cette énoooorme bêtise... Déjà que j'ai dû laisser plein de fautes...

**Bref, bonne lecture ~ !**

* * *

><p>La lumière se faisait rare dans la salle de réception de la fondation Graad. Des toiles d'araignée jonchaient les murs, et une fine poussière recouvrait les tables, elles-mêmes éclairées par de vieux candélabres instables. Seiya se demanda un instant s'il était bien au bon endroit. Il descendit les marches, manqua de se prendre le pied dans le tapis – l'habitude de monter des escaliers sans les descendre, puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Il devait avoir l'air fin, tout seul, et costumé par-dessus le marché…<p>

_- Heu… Hé ho ? Y'a quelqu'un ? C'est pas là la heu… Fête d'Halloween_ ? demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.

On lui avait pourtant parlé d'une fête qui se voulait joyeuse, et célébrant la paix dans le monde, organisée le jour où l'on était supposé chasser les mauvais esprits – et les cosmos maléfiques… Il était censé y avoir beaucoup d'invités… Était-il en avance, en retard … ?

Puis il pensa à un truc : et si les autres Bronzes et le reste de la Fondation avaient décidé de le mettre de côté ? Et s'ils lui avaient indiqué la mauvaise adresse pour le tenir à l'écart ? Après tout, ils pouvaient bien être jaloux de sa toute-puissance, de son héroïsme, du fait qu'il avait réussi à tout faire tout seul – hem hem…

Quand soudain, le Saint du Pégase sentit une main sur son épaule. Crochue, et ornée de bagues en or. Un rire faible mais machiavélique se fit entendre et un souffle caressa sa nuque jusqu'à le faire frissonner tout entier. Une mèche grise et ondulée tomba sur son épaule. Il la fixa, les yeux hagards.

_- Comme on se retrouve, Seiy-_

_ - ARRIÈRE, VIL MANANT !_ PEGASUS RYÛ SEI KEN !

Une rafale de météores s'abattit sur la silhouette vêtue de noir qui se retrouva contre le mur ébréché derrière eux. Seiya se retourna enfin. Et ce qu'il vit manqua de lui faire faire une crise cardiaque.

Saga venait d'ôter sa perruque et de lever les mains en signe de _mea culpa_.

_- C'était une blague ! Regarde, tout va bien !_

Le silence se fit le temps que le jeune Bronze intégrât la situation.

_ - … Oh bon Dieu tu m'as fait peur !_

_ - C'était le but. Pfft, t'aurais vu ta tête … !_

_ - Ah oui oui, excellent !_ ajouta une silhouette soudain sortie de l'obscurité.

_- On a bien fait d'attendre planqués sous l'escalier pour voir ça !_ en ajouta une autre.

Puis très vite, tout un comité sortit de sa cachette, sous les yeux ébahis de Seiya. Il y reconnut ses frères d'armes les Bronzes, et quelques Chevaliers d'Or – 'fin c'était pas simple au vu de leurs accoutrements.

_- M-M-M-Mais vous étiez là depuis le début_ _?! _s'écria le brun en désignant la troupe d'un doigt encore tremblant .

_- Halloween, mec. C'est censé faire peur,_ argumenta Hyôga.

_- D'ailleurs, ce costume, mon Yaya… Ça fait peine à voir !_ répliqua Aphrodite.  
><em>- Nan mais tu t'es regardé avant de dire ça, la Draq Queen ?<em> lança DeathMask, qui pour le coup était encore plus trash que d'habitude.

Le Chevalier des Poissons s'outra.

_- Nan mais vous m'avez bien regardé ? Je suis Morticia Addams !_ siffla-t-il en balayant ses cheveux – 100% pur synthétique.

_- C'est bien c'que j'dis ! T'es un mec, pelo ! Y'a pas un problème ? P'is même, faut m'expliquer où t'as vu qu'Morticia Addams avait une robe à paillettes._

_ - NE SOUS-ESTIME PAS MA _FABULOUSNESS_, DEATHMASK !_

_ - OK, OK, alors on fait un pari. Celui qui fera flipper le plus de monde ce soir. Va y avoir les guerriers divins d'Asgard et les Marinas de Poséidon qui vont se pointer. On va voir si ta _fabuleuse fesse_ va s'avérer efficace, ma princesse._

_ - D'accord, tourteau ! Ça me va ! Shura t'es témoin ? Je relève le défi là ?_

_ - Mh mh, exact !_ affirma simplement un cavalier sans tête.

Pendant cette querelle pour le moins ridicule, Seiya, lui, avait repéré le buffet. Mais voilà, Jabu et sa bande s'y trouvaient déjà et menaçaient de finir tous les petits fours. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers la table pour sauver quelques denrées et ainsi assurer sa propre survie – les autres n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir, après tout c'étaient eux qui lui avaient flanqué la frousse. Sauf qu'en arrivant, les autres garçons n'avaient même plus la tête à aller enquiquiner leur rival pour de misérables amuse-gueules. Leurs yeux étaient rivés vers le haut de l'escalier.

_ - C'est marrant, elle te dit pas quelqu'un, la nana, là-haut ?_ demanda Jabu à Geki.

_- Ouais, si, mais comme on n'est là que de temps en temps bah je sais plus qui c'est,_ répondit Geki.

_ - T'râh la vache, qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne ! Tiens ce soir ce vais pécho ! Les gars, cette jolie brune, elle est pour moi !_

_- Ouais, ouais,_ marmonnèrent Geki, Ban, Nachi et Ichi en chœur.

_- Plaît-il ?_ s'interrogea Seiya en se tournant vers l'escalier.

En effet, une fort belle femme venait de descendre élégamment les escaliers. Sa longue robe noire aux reflets pourpres trainait sur la moquette du tapis avec grâce comme s'il s'agissait de son ombre. Ses yeux, fardés de violet, s'attardèrent sur les visages qui la contemplaient. Elle mit une mèche noire derrière son oreille puis s'appliqua à adresser son plus beau sourire aux Bronzes qu'elle avait repéré.

_- Bonsoir les garçons. Alors, comment vous me trouvez ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_- Ben… Comment dire, vous…_ commença Shiryû avant de se faire interrompre par quelque chose qui fila droit vers le sol. Tous se penchèrent vers la plume de phénix tombée à terre, puis soudain un cri les fit sursauter.

_- M-Mais_ nii-san _lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, pas cette fois !_ rugit un Ikki sorti de nulle part, en direction de la femme, avec un Shun dans les bras qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait – pour une fois qu'il n'avait rien fait de dangereux pour provoquer sa venue…

_- Mais de quoi tu parles, Ikki ?_ demanda la dame en noir, les sourcils haussés.

_- Te fous pas de moi, Pandore ! Shun, va te planquer quelque part ! Et toi Pandore, dég-_

- _PARDON ? PANDORE ?_ s'offusqua la demoiselle, sous les airs hébétés de tous les autres. _Ikki, nan mais t'as bu quoi ? Moi, ressembler à cette poufiasse gueuse qui n'a aucun goût et qui ferait peur à personne d'autre qu'aux pauvres mioches de l'orphelinat exception faite de Kiki ?! Ah bah c'est bien la peine de se déguiser, de faire un effort en tant qu'humaine, pour qu'on vous dise que…_

_- … Mademoiselle Saori, calmez-vous enfin,_ tenta d'intervenir Shiryû.

_- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS ! JE NE SUIS PAS DÉGUISÉE EN PANDORE ! POINT !  
>- Mais alors, pourquoi vous avez un trident ?<em> lança Ikki l'air penaud et un sourcil haussé – tout en ayant oublié de lâcher son petit frère qui commençait à se débattre, je précise.

Silence.

_- Ce n'est pas un trident ! C'est… C'est… C'est une fourche, voilà ! Hahaaa, vous voyez ? Rien à voir !_ ricana Saori en agitant son attribut du soir. _Et d'ailleurs si vous voulez pas vous la prendre dans le cul, je vous conseille de ne plus mentionner cette sale petite garce de Pandore. Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre, Chevaliers ?_

_- Heu, oui oui, Votre Altesse Athéna…_ acquiesça timidement le fantôme de Mû qui se tenait face à elle – sympa comme déguisement discount, de la farine un drap et puis hop le tour était joué.

Aphrodite observa longuement sa déesse déguisée (après tout pourquoi pas, paraît qu'Athéna adorait venir en armure aux fêtes de Dionysos), puis il sourit.

_- En tout cas Déesse vous êtres waouw, magnifique ma chérie ! Bon, vous faites pas trop peur mais wah cette_ sexiness,_ j'en- AAAAAAAAAAAH !_

_ - T'en as encore des mots en –ness, princ-AAAAAAAAAAAAH NAN MAIS QU'EST-C'QUE QUOI LUI ICI ?!_

_- ANGELO, FUYOOOOONS !_

_ - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

La Mortciaphrodite et le Draculangelo prirent leur jambes à leur cou et allèrent se cacher sous le buffet, aux pieds de Seiya, qui lui, salua simplement les deux hommes fraîchement arrivés.

_- Ah, tiens, salut les gars !_

Saga, qui s'était joint à Seiya et les autres au buffet, regarda l'un d'entre eux du coin de l'œil.

_ - Me dis pas que t'es arrivé en retard pour ça, Kanon…_

_- Ben quoi ? Ça en fait une trotte d'ici aux Enfers ! Puis avoue, il flanque la frousse ! Regarde._

Kanon tira la joue de l'invité surprise avec son doigt pour en montrer la mâchoire.

_ - Regarde ses crocs, grrrr il est vilain le méchant pas beau Spectre ! Et puis et et puis et puis mate un peu son monosourcil ! C'est géant un monosourcil ! Hein Aldé ?_

_- C'est pas mal ouais,_ gloussa le Frankenstein au fond de la salle tandis que son acolyte, une espèce de créature à plusieurs bras (oh pardon ! c'était une divinité indienne) lui servait un verre avec un de ceux-ci.

_ - Ça obstrue le troisième œil mais pourquoi pas, chacun ses goûts après tout,_ ajouta l'acolyte en question.

Celui qui se faisait tripoter la cavité buccale se libéra de son emprise et toisa le Gémeaux déguisé en… En Saga. Donc en Pope maléfique aussi. Merveilleux. Pas jumeaux pour rien.

_ - Dis donc voir un peu, Saint de l'Hippocampe de mes deux ! Me dis pas que tu m'as invité ici dans le seul but de te foutre de moi ! Parce ce que si c'est le cas je te ramène aux Enfers fissa, et je m'arrange pour que tu restes dans le Cocyte !_

_ - Wo, wo, caaalme, Rhadada, je faisais juste ça pour plaisanter ! Tu vas voir, on va bien s'éclater, on va foutre un de ces bordeeeeels tous les deux !_ susurra le cadet Gemini.

_- Y'a intérêt, parce que-OH !_

La Wyverne posa soudain un genou à terre et baissa humblement la tête.

_- Dame Pandore, je ne vous savais pas ici, veuillez pardonner mon comportement. Je suis ravi d'être à vos côtés ce soir. Et pardonnez mon ami, c'est un ancien adversaire et il est un peu idiot par moments._

_- Hééééé !_ réagit Kanon avant de se faire prendre à part par son frère.

Saori serra les poings et manqua de frapper son nouvel invité quand soudain elle eût une idée. Elle fit vaguement signe à ses Chevaliers (et aux Marinas arrivés dans tout ce bordel sans trop comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire) de se taire, puis elle prit la parole.

_ - Va, je te pardonne, Rhadamanthe. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes en paix. Tâche de bien profiter de ce moment._

_ - Très bien._

Le Spectre se redressa pendant que la maîtresse des lieux affichait un sourire fier en se disant qu'elle était bien mieux que cette stupide sœur d'Hadès, qu'elle au moins elle faisait passer du bon temps à ses chevaliers, et qu'elle était sûre que Rhadamanthe préférerait sa version de Pandore à la vraie. Puis elle se rendit compte, en entendant Hyôga et Milo éclater de rire comme des imbéciles, qu'elle venait d'admettre qu'elle ressemblait à l'autre vipère. Mince. Sa logique de femme la perdrait – ou la pousserait encore à l'opération suicide dans une situation de conflit.

Pendant ce temps, Saga rouspétait Kanon.

_ - Nan mais t'es pas bien toi ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es déguisé en… Moi ?_

_- Bah, c'est évident ! Qui fait plus peur que l'infâme Saga, le viiil Saga, la terreur du Sanctuaire, l'incarnation du Mââââââl ? Puis sérieux cette tignasse de sorcier c'est top, Voldemort aurait la classe avec._

_ - D'une, parle pas de Voldemort, Tatsumi est juste à côté et c'est pas lui qui a choisi son costume. Et de deux… Je ne te permets pas ! T'imagines si moi je venais en armure des Gémeaux et… Et… _

_ - … Nan laisse tomber. Je te rappelle qu'on a la même. Et qu'on a les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes putain de fringues pour l'entraînement et même qu'on a la b-_

L'aîné des deux couvrit la bouche du cadet pour le faire taire et le traîna jusqu'à un petit comité resté raide comme un piquet tout le long.

_ - Tenez, je vous confie mon frère, vous avez sûrement un tas de choses à vous dire !_ lança Saga - tout en lançant Kanon en même temps. Et c'est ainsi que l'ancien Dragon des Mers retrouva son ancien équipage.

_ - Heeeeeey, Io, Baïan, Krishna, Isaak, Caça, Sorrento, Messire Poséïdon, et Thétis aussi !_ _Comment qu'ça va, héhé ?_ ria nerveusement Kanon, gêné.

_- Hm… Plutôt bien,_ se contenta de répondre Io en haussant les épaules, _oh bah tu sais ce qu'on dit, sous l'océan tout le monde est heureux._

_- Je vois que mon frère Hadès n'est pas là… Dommage_, soupira Julian – enfin, Poséïdon, enfin non, ce soir-là il était déguisé en espèce d'océanien, ce qui vous pensez bien est le comble de l'original pour un dieu des mers.

Un silence gênant opéra entre les Marinas, qui ne savaient pas trop quoi dire depuis le départ de leur leader – et accessoirement son changement radical d'idéologie politique. Thétis tenta d'engager une conversation.

_ - Sympa ton déguisement, Kanon…_

_ - Le tien aussi, Thétis… Mais… Une sirène… Bon sang c'que c'est original quand même._

_ - Oh, toujours aussi sarcastique… Tu peux parler, mais se déguiser en son jumeau ça revient à ne pas se déguiser… Quoique tu me diras… Regarde Caça, même pas besoin de se déguiser, il est déjà moche comme un plancton !_

Le concerné s'outra.

_- C'est à moi que tu parles, la poiscaille de seconde classe ? J'me déguise en qui tu veux, et mieux que toi, sale traînée !_

_ - Hé oh, t'as vu comment tu parles à ma femme ?!_ s'indigna Isaak en brandissant son poing.

Kanon Sorrento et Julian, pris par la même idée, allèrent se servir du pop-corn au buffet, car ils savaient qu'ils assisteraient à un beau bazar. Ils revinrent et virent deux Hyôga face à Isaak. Oui, deux.

_- Alooors, Kraken ? Tu sais plus quoi faaaaaire, hein ~ ?_

_ - Heu… Heu nan mais ça marche pas, je suis juste derrière en fait,_ répondit Cygnus en levant timidement l'index.

Isaak éclata de rire, tandis que Caça, qui fulminait de rage, se changea en Camus.

_ - De quoi tu parles, Hyôga ?_

_ - … Oh ! Camus mon maître, c'était vous ?!_

_ - Ben qui veux-tu que ce soie, le Pope ?_

_ - Oh, pardonnez-moi Camus, mon maître, le maître de mon maître selon certaines langues de vipères, pardonnez-moi je n'ai pas su ressentir votre cosmos ! _

_- … J'en crois pas mon œil. Mais il est toujours aussi con ma parole_, lança sèchement Isaak qui avait soudain cessé de rire.

_ - Ben il est blond quoi, y'a qu'à voir ta femme_, gloussa Krishna.

_- Pas faux,_ marmonna l'ancien rival de Hyôga en suivant des yeux un Milo déjà bien torché qui s'approchait dangereusement du Marina Lyumnades.

_- Heeeeeey ! Camuuuuus ! Je te cherchais partout t'étais oùùùùù ?_

Sans prévenir, le Scorpion attira celui qu'il pensait être Camus contre lui et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand soudain une voix sèche fit sursauter tout le monde.

_- Milo ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?_

_ - Gné ?_

Le grec se tourna vers un deuxième maître de l'eau et des glaces qui arrivait à son tour, l'air furieux.

_- Holà holà j'vois deux Camus keskispace_, hoqueta Milo sans réagir quand Camus le prit fermement par le bras.

_- Je peux savoir qui tu étais en train d'embrasser, là ?_ réprimanda le français en pointant du doigt un Caça sous sa vraie forme en train de courir pour aller vomir quelque part.

L'homme à l'Antarès suivit vaguement la main de son compagnon puis le regarda de nouveau, avec des yeux de merlan frit.

_- Heu b… Bah mince c'était pas toi. Bon attends tu m'excus'ras, 'faut qu'j'aille gerber. J'reviens touuuut d'suite. D'accord ? Bouge pas. J't'chem._

Et à Milo de suivre le Marina au pas de course vers les toilettes. Kanon se tenait les côtes et son rire avait ameuté bon nombre de Chevaliers qui étaient venus assister à la scène – parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire.

_- Oh il est bon votre Caça ! J'le veux bien à l'anniversaire de mes frères_ _!_ s'écria Rhadamanthe, hilare.

_- Ouais bah on voit que c'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé devant, grogna Ikki._ En parlant de ça, où est Shun ?

_- Shun ? Bonne question, il y a cinq minutes il me demandait si j'avais pas vu son stéthoscope,_ répondit Shiryû en haussant les épaules.

_- Ça veut dire qu'il a paumé son stéthoscope ? Mais c'est pas possible, il l'avait sur lui il y a trois minutes !_ tenta de rectifier Seiya.

_- C'est qu'il l'a retrouvé, alors. Mais où qu'il est maintenant ? C'est dingue, un savant fou avec des bretelles rose fluo ça se loupe pas pourtant…_ marmonna le Phénix, perplexe.

_- Je l'ai vu, il est parti vers la gauche,_ intervint une sorcière aux couleurs de Griffondor.

_- Ouais bah Marin va réviser ta géographie parce que moi je l'ai vu partir vers la droite,_ gronda une sorcière aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Une entrée fracassante mit fin aux interrogations de tout le monde. Mime, qui avait troqué son instrument contre une faux, venait d'arriver précipitamment dans la salle.

_- Euh, j'veux pas dire les gens mais y'a un mort,_ se contenta-t-il de dire une fois arrivé face à Saori.

_- QUEWA ?_ s'outra Hyôga.

Shura arriva derrière Mime.

_ - Heeeeu, Saga, en fait c'était pas trop une bonne idée le sandwich à la mortadelle…_

_- Heuuu, c'est quoi ce délire ?_ demanda subtilement Seiya en regardant le Gémeaux - et son visage perdre peu à peu toute consistance.

_ - Oh non… Oh non oh non oh non AIOLOS !_ hurla Saga, paniqué et tout blême, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie de la pièce.

Saori et Seiya, parmi d'autres, suivirent le mouvement, peu rassurés. Au passage ils croisèrent Milo, qui les suivit en titubant. Shura, sur le chemin, donna quelques explications qui manquèrent de faire défaillir l'ancien Pope - au fur et à mesure les paroles du Capricorne donnaient raison à ses pensées les plus sombres.

_- Ben en fait, comme les Bronzes mais je ne citerai aucun nom ont tapé tout le buffet, quelqu'un dont je tairai le patronyme a suggéré à Aiolos d'aller en cuisine chercher de quoi faire des sandwiches à la mortadelle – pourquoi précisément de la mortadelle, je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas dans la tête de celui dont je me garde de vous dire le prénom. Aiolos et moi, on y est donc allés, et pour voir si la mortadelle était encore bonne, on l'a goûtée. Mais on avait tous les deux oublié un détail : Aiolos est allergique à la mortadelle. Genre mais grave quoi._

_- OH NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE , GRAND FRÈÈÈRE !_ s'écria un adorable petit chaton qui n'avait sûrement pas compris que cette fête devait être sur le thème de l'horreur.

_- Shura, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ta soudaine volonté de préserver l'anonymat de la personne qui se reconnaîtra,_ ajouta Kanon avec son sarcasme habituel – histoire de bien enfoncer le clou, et en insistant bien sur _« la personne qui se reconnaîtra »._

_- Personnellement, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Où est Aiolos ?_

_ - Mais Shiryû, tu es aveugle… _

_ - … Ah oui mince, c'est vrai. Merci Hyôga._

_ - À force il fait même plus la différence,_ gloussa Seiya même si le ton n'était plus trop à la plaisanterie.

La troupe arriva dans la cuisine, et trouvèrent des guerriers divins d'Asgard en train de secouer un Andromède passablement agacé, accroupi aux pieds d'un Sagittaire gisant à terre – oh, une rime.

_ - Puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas médecin ! Du moins pas encore,_ s'exclama Shun, aussi agacé qu'anxieux.

_ - Oui bah tu vas le devenir, nan ? C'est la même ! Alors dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose, j' veux pas avoir des problèmes ! Sinon tu tâteras de mon marteau !_ s'énerva Thor – devinez en quoi il était déguisé.

_- Je veux rentrer au Valhallaaaaaa,_ se plaignit Siegfried, blotti dans les bras d'Hilda.

_ - Oui je sais trésor, moi aussi je veux rentrer à la maison,_ se lamenta la femme déguisée en simple sorcière – ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

Hagen, assis sur le plan de travail, proposa de la glace à Shura – parce que Häagen-Dazs et parce que le froid ça lui manquait.

_ - Bah, t'façon j'vois pas pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête hein, il est mort il est mort,_ dit-il, blasé et sans quitter sa Freya paniquée des yeux.

_ - Mais Gegen ! Déjà qu'on a des problèmes avec les Chevaliers d'Athéna, on va pas en créer d'autres, si ? Bon, écoutez ! On va tout vous expliquer !_ commença la blonde tout en regardant Shura se servir en crème glacée comme si de rien n'était.

_- C'est déjà fait !_ interrompit Shiryû.

Aiolia se précipita vers son frère, en larmes.

_- Nooooooooooon ! Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter de le perdre à nouveaaaau ! C'est parce qu'il est venu sans costume c'est ça ? Monde crueeeeeeeel !_ hurla-t-il, en sanglots.

Saga, lui, cherchait une chaise du regard parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait défaillir dans un futur bien proche. Mais elles étaient toutes en bas, dans la salle. Flûte. Shun, lui, retrouva Ikki et pleura dans ses bras, parce qu'au moins pleurer il savait le faire. Décontenancé, le cavalier seul parmi les Bronzes se contenta de laisser son frère faire, un peu perdu dans cette étrange suite d'évènements – mais étrange est le maître mot d'Halloween après tout.

_- Grand frèèèèèèèère… Buhuhuhuhuuuu…_

_ - Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ?_

Tous se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler. Shaka en resta les bras ballants – tous les bras, et si Shiryû n'était pas déguisé en momie, on verrait que sa bouche était bée – il n'avait rien vu mais il avait entendu alors il y eût cru.

Aiolos se redressa de la manière la plus normale du monde.

_- Bah p'tit frère enfin, 'faut pas pleurer comme ça !_

_ - … Bh… GRAND FRÈRE !_

Le Lion (enfin le chat mais le Lion) se jeta sur son aîné qui le reçut dans ses bras.

_- C'est tout c'est tout,_ murmura le grec au bandeau en berçant son chaton de frère.

_- A… A… A… Aioio… Alolo…_ bégaya Saga en tombant assis contre le mur.

_ - Vous avez eu peur, pas vrai ?_

La question du Sagittaire obtint vite une réponse. Une gifle. _Made in_ Saga.

_- Bah oui qu'on a eu peur ! Ça va pas de flanquer une frousse pareille aux gens ?! Par le tampon d'Athéna ! Tu te rends compte que ça la foutait mal pour moi, là ? Vraiment mal ? T'imagines un peu le Titanic couler dans ma tête – et la mère de Hyôga avec ?!_

_ - Oh, ça va, je savais que c'était du salami dans le frigo et pas de la mortadelle,_ ronchonna Aiolos en attrapant une mèche de cheveux de son frère d'armes et en jouant tendrement avec. _Et puis Shura le savait aussi. C'était la moindre des choses j'suis venu sans costume fallait bien que je compense. Hein Shura ?_

_ - Joyeux Halloween !_ chantonna l'homme à l'Excalibur, content de sa farce.

Tous se précipitèrent sur les deux saints responsables de la panique générale pour leur régler leur compte. Shura parvint toutefois à s'échapper de la cohue et partit rejoindre Aphrodite et DeathMask, encore cachés sous le buffet.

_- Alors, tout va bien ?_ demanda l'espagnol.

_ - Bah écoute, au poil, on en a profité pour faire des cochonneries sous la table,_ répondit simplement le gardien de la quatrième maison.

_- Mais Shura, qu'est-ce donc que ce tohu-bohu dans la cuisine, en fait ? J'ai rien suivi,_ demanda Aphrodite.

_- Oh, rien, juste que… J'ai gagné._

_- De quoi ?_ s'interrogèrent en cœur le Cancer et le Poissons.

_- Bah, le pari._

_ - Le pari ?_

_ - J'ai fait peur à tout le monde._

Toute la Fondation sursauta en entendant des rugissements et les signes d'une nouvelle course-poursuite. Seiya en lâcha le sandwich gentiment proposé par celui à qui il avait maintes fois emprunté l'amure.

_ - ENFOIRÉ DE CAPRICORNE ! ET LÀ T'AS PEUR ? PARCE QUE J'VAIS TUUUUER PUIS TA TÊTE ELLE FINIRA AU-DESSUS DE MA GAZINIÈRE ! PAS LA PEINE DE LA CACHER SOUS TON COSTUME DE MEEEEERDE JE VAIS T'LA COUPEEEEER !_

Ça lui apprendrait, à s'immiscer dans les jeux presque coquins de ses deux amis…

_- Bon bah… Joyeux Halloween_, dit Caça pour lui-même en sortant à son tour des toilettes.

Un Halloween que Seiya trouva finalement bien contraire à ce qu'il avait imaginé en arrivant là : il fut joyeux, c'est le moins qu'on pût dire.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà, j'ai fini ma grosse connerie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**Ah et j'suis désolée, je suis vraiment nulle dans les arcs Asgard et Poséidon, du coup je suis sûre que les personnages concernés sont complètement OOC – et les autres aussi d'ailleurs ! T_T**

**Bon allez, moi je vous dis bonne nuit (ouais, même s'il fait jour) et à bientôt pour de nouveaux OS ~**


	18. Badam Tss (5)

**Hey !**

**Je viens d'apprendre qu'un nouvel anime Saint Seiya va sortir, alors, ni une, ni deux, je vous envoie un **_**Badam Tss**_** pour fêter ça ! Et ça tombe bien, le premier personnage révélé de Soul of Gold, c'est Aiolia… Et je sais pas si vous avez vu son chara-design, mais… Hé hé hé hé. Lisez et vous saurez.**

**Non, j'ai pas honte de la blague absolument POURRIE que je vais faire. C'est un **_**Badam Tss**_** après tout…**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Informations :<span>_**

**Titre : **_Badam Tss (5)  
><em>**Genre : **Humour, **  
>Contexte : <strong>_Soul Of Gold_ (Post-Hadès)**  
>Rating : K+<br>Personnages : **Aiolia, Marin

**Pairing **: Aiolia x Marin

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Dans la paisible et cinquième maison du Zodiaque, Marin était en train de faire mijoter tranquillement de quoi faire une soupe. Elle fredonne sereinement, certes un peu agacée de devenir peu à peu l'archétype machiste de la femme au foyer, mais tout de même bien heureuse de vivre avec son compagnon une vie désormais calme, sans batailles, où la routine pouvait s'installer et…<p>

_- … Aaaaaah, Marin lààààà, qu'est-c'qu'y a pour l'repaaaaaas ~*****_

… Bon, la routine, ce sera pour une autre fois.

La porte de la cuisine s'est brusquement ouverte, laissant apparaître un chevalier du Lion fort enthousiaste et tout juste rentré de l'entraînement, qui a failli tuer sa conjointe en lui provoquant une crise cardiaque.

_- 'Lia, t'es chiant, à cause de toi j'ai failli mettre trop de poiv- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE QUOI ?!_

Ah ouais, non, là, pas vraiment la routine.

La Silver Saint de l'Aigle toise son compagnon du regard – et elle n'a pas mis son masque.

_- Aiolia, tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé avec ton armure ?! T-Tu es censé être le Chevalier d'Or du Lion, je me trompe ? Hier encore tu l'étais, hein ?_

Le concerné fait mine de ne pas comprendre, puis il tourne sur lui-même pour mieux faire voir cette gigantesque armure d'or et de pierres et métaux précieux, digne des plus belles armures divines, et étincelante comme les étoiles de sa constellation.

_- Ah, tu parles de « ça » ? Hé bien…_

Ayant préparé son calembour du jour, Aiolia sort de nulle part une petite canette. Il prend la pose avec, l'air plutôt fier.

_- … C'est parce que Red Bull donne des ailes._

La soupe, elle, les a salies.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'était tout nul mais j'avais simplement envie de partager avec vous la joie (et la peur un peu) que j'ai ressenti en apprenant la nouvelle de cet anime, et en voyant la superbe Myth Cloth EX qui devrait sortir le mois prochain ! (j'ai pas d'argent pourquoi zeirhgtihyitjghthjgngngn.)<strong>

**Bon, quand l'anime sera sorti, ce texte n'aura sûrement plus lieu d'être et sera complètement incohérent, mais c'est pas graaaaave ! C'était pour le fuuun ! 8D**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse, et je retourne vaquer à mes improvisations d'étudiante désorganisée. Bisous bisous, à la prochaine pour un nouvel OS !**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Note de fin de texte:<em>**

*** Il faut chanter cette phrase sur l'air du début du ****_Roi Lion_****, en fait. Normalement ça vous vient tout seul en tête, mais bon, on sait jamais… x)**


	19. Maisons Sept à Huit

**Bonjour !**

**Héééé ouais. Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas revenue dans les bacs. Toujours cette fac qui absorbe ma cosmoénergie. Et bon, comme j'ai tout un tas de projets de fanfics en ce moment, je ne prends pas le temps de poster un petit OS de temps en temps par ici, honte à moi. Alors je me rattrape ici, avec une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis... Depuis très récemment à vrai dire. Tout a commencé en retrouvant un scénario d'oral que j'avais fait avec des camarades de classe. Je me suis dit "eh, et en version Saint Seiya ça donnerait quoi ?". Puis j'ai étoffé le truc. Et voilà. **

**Je vous présente donc une émission très célèbre reprise par les ****_Gold Saints_****, qui à vrai dire depuis **_**88 Saints Inside **_**fabriquent leurs propres émissions télévisées histoire de s'occuper. Je n'ai envisagé que la première partie pour l'instant malgré le fait qu'il y ait un sommaire, mais si ça vous plaît je ferai peut être les deux autres volets ! Le style d'écriture est assez particulier mais c'est pour vous mettre à la place du téléspectateur, en fait … ^^'**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Informations:<span>_**

**Titre:** _Maisons Sept à Huit_

**Sous-titre:** _Partie 1: la loi anti-tabac, un échec_

**_Rating: T_** (comme Tabagisme) pour le langage

**Genres:** Humour, parodie, mise en situation, reconstitution, campagnes de prévention diverses et variées, pétage de plomb anarchiste – si si c'est un genre m'voyez

**Contexte:** Post-Hadès, époque à peu près actuelle – disons vers 2008

**Personnages:** Milo (narrateur du début), son Camus-raman, Aiolos (narrateur du reportage) et puis D., S. et A., que vous reconnaitrez très facilement.

**Pairings:** De toutes petites mentions pas très subtiles ni même utiles...

**Remarque spéciale:** Cette partie est en fait une reprise d'un exposé d'ECJS de Seconde sur la loi Evin (comme quoi, les cours peuvent être utiles) ! Et je le dédie à TelliesTree - que vous connaissez peut être sous le nom de Bau-Cho ! :3

* * *

><p>Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce nouveau numéro de <em>Maisons Sept à Huit<em>, votre magazine d'informations qui passe pas de sept à huit mais qui est tourné entre la Septième et la Huitième. Ben quoi ? Faut bien que je me justifie sur le titre pourrave de l'émission ! En fait c'est Dohko qui en a eu l'idée mais finalement il m'a lâché dès le début du projet... À tous les coups c'est pour aller se faire le Grand P... Nan mais c'est bon Camus, boucle-la et tourne ! P'is j'dis ce que j'veux c'est mon émission d'abord. Puisque je suis tout seul à la présenter. P'is t'es à moi aussi. Scrogneugneu.

Je disais ? Ah, oui. Bonjour et bienvenue dans ce nouveau numéro de _Maisons Sept à Huit_, votre magazine blablabla blablabla. Alors aujourd'hui, comme d'hab', trois volets dans l'émission. Tout d'abord, un reportage cent pour cent véridique sur la loi anti-tabac en Grèce - si si c'est super intéressant vous allez voir. Ensuite, reportage exclusif: une journée à la Fondation Graad au Japon. Et pour terminer, notre portait de la semaine: avant j'étais bipolaire, mais maintenant nous allons mieux.

Bon allez c'est parti on fait péter le machin sur le tabac là, j'ai du lait qui bouille chez moi donc faut que j'y va - Camus ça suffit ! Oh, et ce reportage est signé Aiolos du Sagittaire. Merci mec, au moins toi ton Grand Pope il peut attendre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La loi anti-tabac en Grèce, un échec<em>**

**Par Aiolos du Sagittaire**

_La Grèce. Ô terre de ma patrie, ô pays d'Histoire, ô saints sanctuaires, ô d... Hem oui donc la Grèce. Là où vous êtes si vous suivez cette émission - sauf si vous avez le câble et à ce moment-là je passe le joyeux petit bonjour à la réincarnation de notre déesse Athéna qui doit sûrement penser à nous au Japon ! DONC OUI JE DISAIS LA GRÈCE. Hem, je m'égare c'est pas bien du tout Milo il va m'engueuler après._

_Saviez-vous que ce pays, depuis la crise qui ne nous concerne absolument pas vu que nous sommes des Chevaliers autochtones, est un champion européen du tabagisme ? Et saviez-vous que depuis notre retour des Enfers une loi contre la consommation de tabac dans les lieux publics existe ? Tenez, je vais vous raconter ça grâce à une petite reconstitution..._

_Nous voici dans un café lambda aux alentours de Rodorio. D. et S. sont deux fumeurs mais A. ne fume pas. Ils prennent tous les trois leur petit café, ou leur binouze, tranquillou tranquillou, vous allez me dire, rien de bien intéressant. Et pourtant aujourd'hui, A. a appris quelque chose._

- Hé, Sh... J'veux dire, S. ! Ça t'dit une clope en attendant qu'l'autre arrive ?

- Ça marche !

- Hey, salut les garç... Nom d'un saumon, ôtez vos sales bouches de ce stick empoisonné ! Immédiatement ! Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de la loi anti-tabac, bande de sagouins ?!

- Ben nan...

- Ah là là, heureusement que je suis là, moi, le beau A. qui ne fume pas ! Je vais vous expliquer rapidement de quoi il s'agit. Ça ne va pas forcément vous faire très plaisir, mais vous devez le savoir, en tant que citoyens de ce pays, qui n'est certes pas votre contrée d'origine, mais que vous devez respecter et chérir car il abrite en son sein notre Sanctuaire !

- Ouais bon qu'est-c'qui se passe, Af... A. ? Arrête tes jacasseries et viens-en au fait !

- Oui, oui j'y viens, je veux juste que vous soyez prêts moralement ! Je ne veux pas vous... Frustrer, héhéhé…

- On attend là tu sais...

- Oui donc, la loi anti-tabac, cette fameuse loi anti-tabac qui est enfin la manifestation d'un intérêt significatif pour les non-fumeurs ! Oui, nous, les non-fumeurs, martyrisés par la fumée asphyxiante de la cigarette, qui nous pique les yeux et font puer nos cheveux … ! Puis j'vous parle pas de l'état de la végétation ! Comment je suis censé faire pousser quelque chose dans un environnement dévasté par la pollution en plus des _Galaxian Explosion_ ?!

_Hé oui, A. ne fume pas, et pour cause…_

- Bon, t'as fini ouais ? J'aim'rais bien m'allumer cette clope, princesse. Alors magne-toi sinon j'vais avoir une crampe et t'inquiète pas qu'ma main dans ta gueule elle va la soulager !

- Eh bien, non, D. dont l'anonymat est très mal préservé ! Lâche ce briquet, te dis-je ! Cette loi, ô combien salvatrice, défend les fumeurs… De fumer dans les lieux publics ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

- ... Oh, vraiment A. ?

- Hé oui, S. !

_À présent, vous avez bien compris que les non-fumeurs étaient pour la plupart ravis de l'avènement de cette loi. Toutefois la réaction n'a pas été exactement la même du côté des fumeurs. En effet, il y a eu des réactions diverses..._

- Quoi ?! Plus l'droit d'fumer ?! Mais c'est nawak ! J'croyais qu'on était dans un pays libre ici ! Où qu'elle est la liberté ?!

- Calme-toi, D.. S'ils ont décidé de mettre cette loi en place, ils ont leurs raisons. Je pense qu'ils ont voulu réduire le taux de cancer – _cépacontreutoicédanmontextjtejur _- ou de personnes atteintes de tabagisme passif.

- Balivernes ! Comme si on leur soufflait la fumée dans la gueule ! Nan mais S., tu t'rends pas compte ? C'est une atteinte à notre liberté d'agir ! Il faut qu'on s'bouge et qu'on s'révolte ! Allons foutre nos cuirasses dans la gueule de ces enfoirés de démagos de merde !

- Ne sois pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, D. ! S. a carrément raison. Je suis très content qu'il puisse envisager de voir la loi du bon côté, lui, au moins ! Tu l'influences du mauvais côté, petit diablotin !

- Gnagnagna... C'est toi qui devrais arrêter ! J'ai l'droit d'pas êt' content, ou faut ton saint avis pour ça aussi ? Et j'ai pas besoin qu'on m'dise où c'est qu'je fume, ni quand, ni avec qui ! Déjà que j'me pète le salaire pour m'les payer, alors maintenant ça suffit ! Parce que oui, téléspectateurs, être Chevalier d'Athéna, c'est du bénévolat !

_Beaucoup de fumeurs n'ont pas apprécié cette loi car ils considéraient celle-ci comme une très forte atteinte à leur liberté individuelle. Dans le pays où on a inventé la philo, c'est quand même pas rien… C'est pourquoi, dans les moments qui ont suivi l'application de cette loi, les quartiers de bars ou de restaurants où l'on fumait habituellement ont été témoins de beaucoup de révoltes ou oppositions entre fumeurs et non-fumeurs – je veux pas dire mais une fois DeathMask il est arrivé devant chez Mû avec une batte de baseball parce que..._

- … Oh, toi, ta gueule ! Vous vous rendez décidément pas compte ! Ca ne t'gêne sûrement pas, A., mais ça devrait t'gêner, S. ! P'is tiens, ça doit la gêner, aussi, l'économie !  
>- Où est le rapport ? C'est de la santé des citoyens dont il s'agit. C'est bien de sauver la Terre, mais si y'a plus personne dedans…<br>- Pfft ! Les lieux publics, c'est les restos, les bistros, le métro, le boulot, p'is j'en passe ! Tous ces lieux où on pouvait fumer, on peut plus !  
>- Ça j'ai bien compris, D., vu que c'est l'intérêt de la loi.<br>- S. comprend le grec. Je dis ça, je dis rien.  
>- Et ben alors, tu dois comprendre ce qu'il va s'passer à ces endroits. Ils z'auront moins d'clients fumeurs, donc moins d'clients tout court, donc un chiffre d'affaires qui va baisser !<br>- Rhô là là, D., mais ça ne te regarde pas ! Ils se débrouilleront très bien, tous ces riches patrons de restaurants… Et tous ces moins riches détenteurs de _fast foods_ à la nourriture immonde et calorique à souhait… Au pire ils pourront se reconvertir dans la vente de cartes postales ou dans le gîte, il paraît que ça marche très bien dans l'Attique !  
>- A. a raison. Mieux vaut perdre un peu du chiffre d'affaires habituel pendant un certain temps que de faire coûter à l'Etat toutes les protections financières pour les malades. Je rappelle que la Grèce est un pays en crise. Mais genre, vraiment. Nous les Espagnols à côté c'est rien du tout.<br>- Pff, d' toute façon les gars, y'aura toujours des malades. Ne s'rait-ce que ceux qui sentent le parfum de cocote de A. tous les matins…  
>- Mon parfum sent très bon, espèce de rustre ! Tu veux parler encore économie, hein ? Et bien écoute ça ! La loi anti-tabac appliquée égal moins de fumée, moins de fumée égal moins de malades atteints de cancer à cause de la cigarette ou du tabagisme passif, moins de malades égal moins de dépenses à faire pour les protéger financièrement, moins de dépenses à faire égal moins d'impôts à prélever pour l'Etat, moins d'impôts à payer égal plus d'argent pour les patrons de la taverne que tu squattes presque H-vingt-quatre, et donc tout le monde est content, et ça ne changera rien au fait que Môssieu puisse rentrer au Sanctuaire complètement torché à deux heures du matin !<p>

- J'y comprends rien, à ton suédois.

- C'était pas du suédois !  
>- Wow. C'est vrai que c'est bien mieux de cette manière. Au moins, il y a moins de morts. Ça vient de toi cette déduction, A. ?<br>- Hé bien oui, S., qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis aussi intelligent que beau ! Et je ne fume pas !  
>- Sérieus 'ment, z'êtes assez naïfs pour croire qu'ils vont réduire les impôts ?<p>

_Ouh là là là là, mes amis, les choses se compliquent ! Même si nous sommes dans un deux contre un, D. demeure impassible ! En effet, il n'a pas l'intention de se laisser faire prendre sa chère liberté ! C'est pourquoi, entre ces trois amis, va se mettre en place une sorte de débat dans lequel chacun d'entre eux vont argumenter leur cause ! La question qui subsiste est : qui aura le dernier mot ? Qui l'emportera sur le ring ? … Ah oui mince nan c'est vrai c'est un reportage. Hem hem. Continuons comme si de rien était._

- Vous êtes pitoyables, les mecs. Faire baisser les impôts ? Laissez-moi rire. S., mon ami, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux et te ranger d'mon côté. Sache que quand cette loi sera totalement appliquée…  
>- Heu, D., elle l'est déjà…<br>- La ferme, A., c'est entre lui et moi. Sache qu'il y aura toute sorte d'impacts sur nos vies, vieux pote.  
>- Ça c'est sûr, et c'en est même réjouissant. Plus aucune publicité oppressante en faveur du tabac, un peu de lecture sur nos paquets de clopes, et davantage de prise en compte du tabac dans l'indice des prix. Soit une promesse d'une baisse de vente de cigarettes.<p>

_S. a en effet raison. La loi anti-tabac permet d'apporter les éléments qu'il vient de citer ! Oui je sais mon intervention était inutile mais bon, il faut bien que je serve à quelque chose dans cette histoire sinon Milo va m'engueuler. C'est ennuyeux d'être une voix _off _en fait…_

- Tout ça encouragera les fumeurs à ne plus fumer, c'est une bonne chose en fait…  
>- Mec, t'es sérieux ? Mais attends voir… Aaaaah, ouais. Tu ES un fumeur.<br>- Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je vais peut-être arrêter d'ailleurs…  
><em>- Che ne dici ?! <em>**_(1)_**

- Allons allons, ça suffit, vos enfantillages ! Tenez, figurez-vous que… Que C. m'a dit qu'en France une loi équivalente existe. La loi du Vin je crois, quelque chose comme ça, c'est rigolo ils appellent ça Vin alors qu'ils se battent cont – enfin bref, je m'égare. Sachez que là-bas, fumer hors des emplacements réservés est passible d'une amende de soixante-huit euros, soit une contravention de troisième classe. Et celui qui ne met pas en place les normes applicables aux lieux réservés ou la signalisation est sanctionné d'une amende de cent trente-cinq euros ! Soit une contravention de quatrième classe !  
>- Ah ouais, aucun français ne sait rigoler, en fait…<br>_- … Cazzo… Non ci credo… Vuole smettere…_ **(2)**  
>- Et pire encore ! Celui qui favorise volontairement une violation de l'interdiction de fumer est également sanctionné d'une contravention de quatrième classe !<p>

_A. a une fois de plus raison sur les normes de la loi – je me demande qui a écrit le script pour lui donner autant raison. Et… Nan mais en fait je suis là que pour donner raison aux gens ou quoi ? Bon, bon, très bien. Sachez qu'en Grèce, tous les ans, la loi anti-tabac est revue et de nouvelles sanctions voient le jour. _

- Je pense qu'ils ont totalement raison. Sans sanction, cette loi ne serait jamais appliquée totalement.  
>- Pfft, bande de sales traîtres…<br>- D., arrête de penser qu'ils ont fait appliquer cette loi rien que pour embêter les fumeurs !  
>- Bah c'est un peu ça quand même… Et le Grand Pope, il peut pas y faire quelque chose ?<br>- Tu sais bien que le Grand Pope est écologiste, il défend à fond cette loi… Dis-toi qu'ils ont juste pris en compte tous ces malades, et essayer de réduire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient la gêne que provoquent les fumeurs. Et d'ailleurs tous ces pauvres gens atteints d'infarctus du myocarde seront peut-être moins nombreux à partir de maintenant ! Qui sait, peut être qu'un jour on vivra aussi vieux que le Vieux Maître !  
>- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'en nous interdisant de fumer dans les lieux publics, c'est-à-dire presque partout où on va, le nombre de malades va réduire comme ça pouf miracle magie d'Athéna ? 'Faudrait que tous les fumeurs arrêtent de fumer, et c'est juste impossible !<p>

_Malgré la façon quelque peu triviale dont il l'explique, D. a raison sur un point. En effet, même si les études validées par les revues scientifiques s'accordent pour conclure que l'interdiction de fumer dans les lieux publics réduit significativement le nombre d'infarctus du myocarde, l'ampleur du phénomène est toutefois plus modeste dans les faits… Mais juste, c'est quoi un infarctus du myocarde ? Mh, ce serait pas plutôt _« C'est pas Chevalier »_ qu'il nous faudrait comme émission ? _

- Ouais, certes, mais au moins, ça réduit un peu le nombre de malades ! Et ça fait moins de têtes dans ton salon, et ça franchement je dis pas non.  
>- De toute façon mon cher D., la loi a déjà été appliquée ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire ! Alors râle comme tu veux, moi, je suis bien content de savoir mes cheveux protégés !<br>- Nan mais tu la veux vraiment, la claque dans la gueule, Aphrodite ? Ouais, j'en ai marre de ces abréviations de merde je vous les carre dans le cul maintenant y'a quoi ?! Puis qu'est-c'qui vous dit qu'y'aura pas d'problèmes ? Cette loi a été appliquée ? Coooooool. Mais j'sens que dans pas longtemps les députés ils vont devoir rev'nir sur leur décision… À moins qu'tous les fumeurs s'décident à arrêter d'cloper, mais haha ! On est pas dans un conte de fées les amis ! On est pas dans un putain de conte de fées à la con sinon on porterait des _Candy Cloths_ et le monde il serait en paix ! Mais la paix, vous savez c'que c'est ? Nan ? Ben moi non plus ! La vie elle est pas choupie, bordel de merde ! Y'a qu'à voir les Enfers ! P'is on en chie pour une nunuche ultrafriquée, et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant on nous enlève même ce qui fait qu'on peut passer un bon moment entre amis ! Bah voilà, regardez, tous les trois on s'engueule ! On s'engueule, et pourquoi ? À cause de cette société de merde, _porca miseria_ !

- Heu, c'est pas dans le script ça, tu nous fais quoi DeathMask ?

- Je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter là…

- Révoltons-nous et demandons l'anarchie ! Si l'Pope interdit d'fumer dans son Sanctuaire j'le quitte, rien à foutre ! J'coupe la tête à la société, moi ! Le Cancer l'emportera, la mort pour tout l'monde !

- Descends de là, DeathMask…

- Nan ! J'écoute plus personne ! J'veux fumeeeeer !

_Heu, OK, je vais m'éloigner… Mais dans un sens, D., 'fin DeathMask, n'a pas tort. Après la mise en pratique de cette loi, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, en fait. Surtout qu'en Grèce, il faut dire ce qui est, la loi anti-tabac n'est pas très bien appliquée… Le taux de fumeurs réguliers au pays de la _moussaka_ est de quarante-deux pour cent de la population totale, et la consommation annuelle de chacun de ces fumeurs avoisine les trois mille cigarettes ! La loi est carrément oubliée par les Grecs, et le gouvernement se voit obligé de tout le temps la remettre au goût du jour ! Du coup, D. pourrait allumer sa cigarette, et ça ne ferait pas d'histoires._

_Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les amis, cette loi est le symbole même de la lutte contre le tabagisme passif et montre la diversité des opinions de notre chère société. Cette loi montre également que c'est pas parce qu'on ne porte pas d'armure que l'on ne peut pas se battre contre ce qui nous fait du mal ! Et ça, c'est très chouette ! Moi je dis qu'il faut arrêter de fumer, et tant pis si j'ai raté ce reportage, tant pis Milo, parce que tu sais quoi ? La vie est pas si grisâtre que ça, de nos jours ! L'humanité est belle, l'humanité veut vivre ! Gardons espoir en ce pays qui nous a vus naître et nous battre pour la gloire d'Athéna !_

_Maintenant vous m'excuserez, je dois empêcher DeathMask de faire manger son paquet de cigarettes à Aphrodite. À bientôt pour un reportage cent pour cent véridique !_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Notes de fin de texte :<em>**

**Bon alors, je suis très très très nulle en italien mais bon, je pense avoir fait dire à DeathMask :**

**_(1) _****_Qu'est-c'qui dit ?!_**

**_(2) _****_P'tain… J'y crois pas… Il veut arrêter_****(de fumer)****_… _**

**Voilà voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais, c'est très scolaire, mais c'était le but recherché ! J'espère que je vous ai pas trop saoulés avec mon blabla, en fait… En plus je me demande si le cas de la Grèce a pas évolué depuis que je me suis informée sur le sujet… o_O'**

**Vous voulez les deux autres volets de la série à l'avenir ? *va se cacher***

**Ouais bon allez, moi je vous laisse ! À très bientôt, si ma fac me le permet ! xux'/**


End file.
